Savage
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: A routine Mission gone awry, leaving Conner feral like the day they meet him at Cadmus. Unfortunately for Aqualad, it seems his feral instincts see him as a mate. AL/SB AL/RA Maybe SB/AL/RA
1. Chapter 1

An: This is actually an old half finished fill I did. I came back to it to try and see if I can finish it. (Seriously, I AM going to finish them all.) Basically it was a prompt from a long time ago that went:

_Superboy's gone back to being feral due to either psychic issues or Cadmus programming. He goes into a feral rage and attacks everyone. Aqualad , being the only one that can standup to him, sends the team away (possibly trying to save them) damage the control panel so they can't get in to help him. _

_Only, he doesn't seem to need help. Superboy has taken an interest in him, so instead of beating the hell out of Aqualad, he screws him instead._

Soo- I kinda did something like that, only...it sorta/kinda has a plot- maybe *Hopefully it'll be short*

Anyway Disclaimers- *Points to the name of this site. Reminds everyone no one owns these guys 'cept DC and Greg W. Just own the plot. *

Triggers: dub-con/ Malexmale/ lots of sex.

* * *

><p>He gasps, it hurts to even breathe at the moment, but Aqualad moves to stand with only two of the other team members behind him who weren't in great shape either.<p>

"Artemis, Kid Flash, " He says, "Get Robin and Miss Martian out of here and call for back up."

"But we can help!" Kid Flash didn't want to leave Aqualad alone here against him. It would be-

"Listen to me!" Aqualad's tattoos glowed brightly before electrocuting his target who roars in pain. "I am the only one that can stand up to him. The rest of you would be _dead_ with one hit. Now _go_! I can keep him occupied until help comes."

"Alright." Artemis moves to collect Miss Martian, who had been knocked out, "Kid Mouth, lets go!"

Green eyes casts a worried glance at Aqualad who was focused on buying them time before the speedster limps off to pick up Robin- he hopes his arm would be alright- and follows Artemis out.

Once he was sure his team was gone, Aqualad looks at the situation at hand. He has no idea how this happened, they were on a routine mission to investigate a break in and now everything is...

He turns and runs to the door. If there was another thing they didn't need, that is for _him_ to escape into the world like this.

He barely manages to put in an access override so it wouldn't open to him before he found himself flying through the air and hitting a console with a grunt. He pants looking up at the black haired teen before him.

How had Superboy lost control like this, Aqualad had no idea. He only knew he was the only one of the team that could match him and stay alive.

Hopefully he'll be alive as he launches himself at the clone.

It was an unfortunate thing, he decided as his face hits the wall again, that he couldn't keep up the super strength longer than before and he wonders briefly where the others were when he feels something heavy press down against him.

He froze, not meaning to, feeling the breath tickle along the gills of his neck. Maybe this would be another chance to try and talk to him.

"Superboy...Conner, I know you're in there somewhere." Aqualad tries to make his voice calm and steady but he doesn't feel this way at all. In fact, his heart is in his throat threatening to jump out. "Listen to-_Ah_!"

He _bit_ him.

Superboy bit him on the lower half of his gills and he wasn't quite sure _how_ to handle that. Before he could react, the boy of steel curls his lips and moves back. As if satisfied that he seems to understand something.

Which, Aqualad _didn't_ and is trying quite unsuccessfully to ignore the feeling of _lust_ that is warming him from it. Instead, he turns and drops down to swipe his feet from underneath him.

This, apparently, is a _bad_ idea since Superboy grabs his leg and swings him down onto the ground, almost carelessly so with some sort of growl.

Aqualad had thought it was hard to breathe before, it is_ infinitely_ worse now and he tries to get up but is pushed down once more with the heavy body pinning him to the ground.

Aqualad gasps at the feeling of something hard grinding against his crotch, inciting his lusts further when he couldn't stop a soft whimpering sound from escaping his lips.

This seems to please Superboy as he does it again, harder and rougher then before.

Only then does it click in Aqualad's head what is about to happen when the other teen reaches down and rips away his skin tight pants, freeing his own erection from the bindings as well as exposing him.

"Su-_Conner_?" Fear threaded through his voice as he felt utterly paralyzed as Superboy tore his own zipper to his jeans to get out his harden cock that held a reddish hue in contrast to his normal skintone.

He-Superboy- is breathing hard looking at the Atlantean as if he is something to eat. He leans over him again and bites down on his throat where the gills were, pressing against him. Making him understand-

_Mine_. _Submit. Minemine**mine**!_

Aqualad hates to admit to himself that he's incredibly aroused by this behavior. Part of him is down right _horrified_ that he is.

He _should_ be pushing him off. He _should_ be fighting tooth and nail- but he isn't.

He's _arching_ his back, _tilting_ his head back more with a soft _moan_ and _spreading_ his legs wider to accomadate this.

He stills, feeling something probe his buttocks that is warm and wet.

"Conner- _No_!" His voice came out barely as a whisper but went unheeded as Superboy thrusts into his tight hole, pushing savagely against the muscles. Forcing them to mold to his harden flesh.

Aqualad cuts his cry and turns his head, biting his lower lip. It is _painful_, it _hurts_. There is _nothing_ he could do about it.

Shakily, he tries to relax into this. If he does, it would be over soon. He keeps telling himself that but finds something interesting happening.

Superboy hasn't moved. In fact, the icy blue eyes of the raven haired teen seems almost _concerned_ as he noses Aqualad's throat then licks his cheek- unknowingly, Aqualad's cheeks had tear tracks falling sideways across them.

Superboy licks his lips, with a soft nip.

Aqualad wonders if this is some type of an apology. Whatever it is, he kisses him. He understands now that this- _this_ is basic needs. He's gone feral and he _wants_ him.

He doesn't want to think _too_ deeply about that as he kisses Superboy, trying to encourage this. It's better then getting the crap _beaten_ out of him.

He hisses softly when Superboy starts to move, but after awhile the pain and pleasure start to mix in a heady combination that Aqualad _can't_ resist.

Mating, rutting, sex, making love, fucking- these words _didn't_ really have a place in what they were doing now.

Grunts and moans echo throughout the damaged room, Aqualad's hands embracing Superboy, nails digging into that invulnerable skin as his voice-it doesn't matter the language but intent- coaxes him on.

_More_, he wants _more_.

Even when he came and can feel the heat inside of him, Aqualad finds himself still not completely satisfied. As if sensing this, Superboy grins- though it was mostly a show of teeth more than anything- before pulling out of him and looking him over with half-lidded eyes that held some kind of promise.

Aqualad is still shaking, but part of him wants to think that this is over-he doesn't want it to be over yet.- and that Conner is _done_.

He is _wrong_ on that.

Turned over on his hands and knees, Superboy takes him again, much more _violently_ than before. Aqualad thinks that before must have been '_kindness_' because this...

There is _no_ word for this.

At the moment, he can't even_ remember_ the reason they were even there or what he is suppose to do any more, other then stroking himself as Conner keeps thrusting savagely into him.

Distantly he thinks he'll have bruises everywhere, but he doesn't care. Not when Conner's biting down on the back of his neck, making him cry out until his throat is sore and his body shaking from release.

He doesn't know how long this went on, but he knows that he's full of Superboy's sperm that is currently leaking from his well used behind at this point. They had finally stopped, and Superboy has his arms around Aqualad's waist, possessively keeping him close.

He growls whenever the Atlantean teen even moves to get more comfortable and tightens his grip so he won't get away.

Breathing out, as his thoughts collected themselves, Aqualad worries about the team more than he worries about how it'll look when they come back.

However, sleep is dragging at him and Aqualad can't seem to stay awake with exhaustion taking over.

So he does the most _sensible_ thing he can do- he curls up against sweat dampen body of Superboy and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: M'kay this is all I have for now guys. Stay tuned for more.

* * *

><p>When Kaldur wakes, it's with a start. He doesn't remember anything else other then..<p>

_Conner's heavy breathing-_  
><em>Grunts and moans that were his-<em>  
><em>Heat, pain, pleasure- it's all <em>**too**_ much._

He opens his eyes and sees Batman standing at the foot of the hospital bed. He glances around-right. They were in Mount. Justice.

He just simply doesn't remember how he's gotten there. His second thought is-

"Where's Superboy?"

"In lock-down until we can reverse what's happened to him." Batman answers, "You took a stupid risk-"

"I did it to _save_ the team." He wouldn't apologize for that. He stares at Batman head on, "What-"

"They were able to make contact, however it took some time to locate you and Superboy in that underground facility." The dark knight answers in a mostly monotone voice, "Upon finding you, it took some time to subdue him. We..." He trails off, "You were in serious condition."

Kaldur looks down then up, "And the team?"

"They will be fine." Batman stares still, "Aqualad, what happened?"

Kaldur tries to keep his gaze on him but found he couldn't and simply looks away. In the usual manner, he reports how the mission started and where it went wrong. What decisions were made.

He hesitates when he came to his decision to let...well.. What occurred, happen. After a moment, he continues but was vague about the actions- however detailed what he thought was going on.

"He is not a danger-"

"He_ is_." Batman's word was absolute. "And until we can fix this, _no one_ is allowed anywhere near him."

Kaldur's hands curls around the sheets. "Understood."

However, when has _anything_ the mentors say ever been _followed_?

* * *

><p>When he was well enough to walk, Kaldur refuses to go back to Atlantis. He had to see the others- had to make sure...<p>

But Robin was at home, Kid Flash was with the Flash and M'gann was with her uncle.

He has no idea _where_ Artemis could be, however he finds himself wandering where he shouldn't be.

On the last level where the cells were. Batman had said not to go there but...

It doesn't take much to short out the access panel and slip in towards the cell where Conner is being kept. He could hear him, growling now and then and obviously upset.

Did he just hear a _whimper_?

"Conner?" Kaldur calls to him and he could hear him moving towards the door. "I see.."

As he suspected, a bit of Kryptonite kept the teen of Steel at bay and weak. Kaldur wonders about the long term effects of this green glowing rock on him. He hates seeing him like this.

He doesn't know why, but he can feel something within him '_move_' at the sight of the raven haired teen. He doesn't like this. It's_ not_ Conner's fault. He had been attacked psychically and was stripped of nearly everything.

"I'll get you out."

* * *

><p>He was going to be in so much trouble. Just for doing this. Batman was going to have his <em>head<em>. His king was going to be _so_ disappointed in him about this and probably will ban him from the surface world.

For the life of him, though, Kaldur can't bring himself to _care_. The team will be better off this way-safe until he could find some way to temper that instinct to dominate things in Conner.

He glances over at him as they make their way through the woods of a forest miles away from Happy Harbor.

Kaldur believes that there's a place where they could live for a time until Conner's former personality comes back. Though, as the Atlantean glances at him, he wonders if he actually wants that to happen.

Pushing the thought away, Kaldur breathes out, "We should rest."

Conner tilts his head looking at him for a moment before snorting. As if to say '_fine. Weakling.'_.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaldur looks at him before turning away and heading deeper into the woods. They need to make camp, find food, and get some rest before they could keep going.

He's sure that by tomorrow-everyone will be looking for them.


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't know how far they ran, only that they ended up somewhere near a pond where they could clean up and probably catch some fish. Not that he wasn't grateful, but Kaldur had to admit that he had grown weary of eating squirrels and other rodent type of animals while they were on the run.

He had to stop Conner from eating it raw, though. He doesn't think it would've been good for him and getting him to eat what edible mushrooms and berries he could find was a little hard.

Still, for some reason, Kaldur doesn't mind this. Something about being away from everything else was rather refreshing.

Of course there is one tiny problem with this adventure-aside from being hunted down by the League.

It is-

"Conner!" Kaldur bats his hand away, though he knows at this point it is utterly useless when the feral teen drags him against that warm hard body with a growl. Kaldur could feel Conner's hot breath against his neck, making him shiver slightly. He resigns to this fate as he had with most of everything that pertains to him.

Conner, Kaldur has discovered, was _horribly_ possessive. It's one of the reasons why they could never go near a human settlement and even so they would have to be thieves because Kaldur never knows what could set Conner off when meeting people.

The last time they had encountered others had been a pair of hunters and while they did nothing but vaguely made Kaldur somewhat uneasy, Conner had taken it upon himself to 'protect' him.

Of course, Kaldur has no idea why he would need protection in the first place. He is a trained Atlantean warrior for Neptune's sake! He could take care of himself.

The only other mild glitch in all of this is that Conner still doesn't speak. Or rather, he says one or two words in the midst of grunts, snorts, and general blank looks as if they mean anything on their own.

Kaldur finds the scary part is that he had learned to interpret every single one of them since they've been on the run- hell if he was honest, he could say he's known a few of those even before all this happened.

He just wished he had a plan right now. The only thing they've been doing was keep moving south. For some reason, Kaldur thinks that might be ideal enough. There were some places there and if they could make it to South America they probably would be able to disappear entirely.

He stops himself short thinking of that. Did he really want to disappear _forever_? To leave the team forever just to protect _Conner_?

He felt uneasy with that line of thought. He didn't do this just so..just so-

Something hard is pressing up against his thigh and he could feel the wet warm tongue trail along his shoulder to his throat. Teeth raking lightly along the skin there, causing Kaldur to breathe out shakily as the stirrings of lust began to take hold within him.

Possibly a good thing that came out of being on the run for the past few days is that Conner's getting better at putting him in the mood for this. In fact, Kaldur has a sinking suspicion that while the other teen _may_ be feral, he's probably thinking of the best way to get sex from him. Finding all his weak spots seems to become almost a _hobby_ now.

Especially since Conner's dragging his nails across the sensitive tattoos, illiciting a soft sound from Kaldur as he presses back against him. He's even figured out that playing with the nipples gives a good reaction too. He knows by listening when he should mount Kaldur. Something about the way he breathes- his moans and gasps- the way he moves his body against him, inviting and enticing him to do so.

These things really do drive Conner _crazy,_ that he can't help but be a _little_ rough when he takes him. Conner also knows that Kaldur really likes it when they're like this and when he bites him on the back of his neck. It makes him come even _faster_, which pleases Conner immensely because that means he'll be more willing to do this again even as Conner finds his own release-emptying himself inside of Kaldur.

Conner knows that Kaldur likes this- when he's hugging him close and licking lightly at his shoulder, nuzzling his throat. Conner, himself, doesn't mind this either. It means their bond is getting stronger. That's a good thing.

It would be better if the rest of their pack was here too. Oh sure, he'll have to re-establish dominance again-they were challenging him last time. He couldn't have that.

Made for better hunting, he's sure. Especially that quick one. He could run down prey pretty fast. That little one might be a problem, but he seemed capable enough to haul in game- the blonde female too. He wasn't certain about the strange colored female. Perhaps she'll just be another one to help their pack grow.

Like this one.

Conner grins to himself, his hand slides down to the abs of his partner-_mate_- and wonders when he'll grow fat with their young.

He really can't wait for that.

First, though, he really has to tame him. Kaldur's not someone to snub his nose at. He's almost as capable as himself and quite fierce. Which was why Conner wanted him. At least until the others become fit enough.

Problem though was those that were chasing them. He doesn't like them. They separated him from the others. They were trying to take what was his away and he cannot abide that.

Somehow, they'll have to do something to get rid of them and lure the others out. Until then, though, he'll settle for this.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight." Wally looks around at their small circle only days after the failure that was their mission occurred. "Supey's basically lost most of his memories and is a feral state and for some ungodly reason, he and Kaldur are on the run."<p>

"Yup." Robin answers glancing up now and then before looking back at them, "The League lost track of them somewhere in this area-"

"Wait, _Batman_ lost track of something? Are you sure?" Wally looks at him with something akin to astonishment."This is serious."

"So nice of you to be _concerned_ that our leader's run off with feral boy." Artemis rolls her eyes, "Anyway,how are we suppose to track them if Batman can't?"

Robin smiles, "Well, we have a Martian that knows our brainwaves intimately well. They don't. Not to mention we know Kaldur and Conner. Heck, KF, Kal and I were the ones that freed him first."

M'gann shifts nervously but nods, "Right, we could take the Bioship."

"What makes you think they'll come with us?" Artemis had to be the voice of doubt here, even though she really wants to find them. She's worried- what if Conner and Kaldur got hurt? What if something really bad happens like one of the villains find out and capture them? All sorts of bad images kept popping up in her mind that made her stomach knot up.

She jumps slightly when M'gann's hand lands on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Artemis, we'll find them. They'll be safe."

"Yeah, after all, one's a warrior and the other is a clone of Superman." Wally adds following them to the ship, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Famous last words if there were any.

* * *

><p>AN: So.. this miiiight turn into an OTP6. Not sure. If you've ever read my stuff you know- I so do not plan anything. Now whether or not Kaldur get's knocked up... No idea. I'll think on it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

An: Friday. New Yj. I think I can make it. Anyway, this is completely becoming more of a comedy for me personally than anything else. XD I find it hilarious. Poor Kaldur. You never catch a break in my stories baby. Kinda like Superman, only for a different reason.

* * *

><p>Kaldur breathes out, frowning a bit at the empty trap. It was the middle of the second week they had been on the run and things almost feel normal. As if this should go one forever. Still he's disappointed that the trap was empty which meant-<p>

"Maybe there is a stream around here somewhe-"

Kaldur didn't really have time to finish that sentence since he got snatched up quickly into a tree. His first instinct is to fight against what was holding him, but he turns his head and sees Conner's face in that same serious expression. However, Conner isn't looking at him, he's looking down as something rustles in the bushes.

Kaldur doesn't move, doesn't even dare to breathe thinking that it might be one of the League.

He felt air return to his lungs as he finds it is their team, beating back tree limbs and obviously looking for signs that they had passed by.

Question is, do they _trust_ them?

"They're near by." M'gann said looking around.

"Yeah." Artemis adds looking at the surroundings, "They were here recently they couldn't have gone far."

"Should we split up and look for them?" Wally frowns a little looking as well wondering which direction did they go.

While Kaldur hoped to have some way of assessing this, Conner made the decision for them by leaping down and pinning Wally to the ground first.

Sighing with a slight roll of his eyes, Kaldur follows suit- he_ really_ needs to see if he could at least get something of civility in Conner's head. Still, he held his hands up as the others were prepared to fight again.

"Calm yourselves, my friends. There is no need to do violence here."

"Says _you_!" Wally squeaks but then looks away from him to Conner, "Supey, get off! We're not here to hurt you or anything!"

Conner narrows his eyes for a moment and snorts. As if he would do what _this_ one says. He wasn't about to back down- backing down would only leave an opening for him to attack and claim what was his. Conner couldn't allow that.

"Conner." Kaldur shot him a look, though his tone said it all, "They are friends. _Pack_."

"Pack?" Artemis glances at Robin and Miss Martian as if to see if she heard him right. _What is this about?_

Kaldur held Conner's gaze, not backing down one inch until the black haired male grumbles something and stalks off into the trees behind them.

Kaldur breathes out a sigh of relief- he would really hate for this to come to a fight, again and then have it resolved by..well..- then looks towards his friends, "You came alone?"

"Obviously." Robin said, "The entire League is looking for you guys! Did you honestly think we wouldn't come looking for you?"

He smiles, helping Wally up, " I was actually counting on that."

"Great, so could somebody please explain to me why this all happened?" Artemis leans slightly folding her arms, "Why did you let Conner out? You know he's not..himself."

"I will explain at camp." Kaldur turns, "I would also suggest no aggressive movements around him. He can be rather...territorial."

"Yeah, no kidding." Wally mutters rubbing his chest, "I think I might have broken a rib there."

Artemis snorts, but follows Kaldur into the trees with the other, "Only thing that's broken, Wally, is your pride and head."

* * *

><p>With Conner lurking on the outside of the half formed circle, Kaldur sat on the other side and began to explain a more..<em>censored<em> version of the events. Leaving out things such as Conner wanting to have sex with him every time he turns around. Or how _that_ even began.

No, he really did not want to share that bit of information. Instead, he kept it vague and simply said that Conner had a.._fondness_ for him.

Though he had a feeling that Miss Martian might not take the turn of events too well. He felt bad for her in that since he knows what it's like. At least..

At least until Conner gets what he's lost back.

Kaldur is certain that once things were back to normal, Conner will go back to what he's been doing and not look at him twice.

Kaldur doesn't like the feeling he's getting from that thought. It should be happy but why does he feel so..._reluctant_?

"Well," Artemis says after a moment, "That explains a lot."

"Indeed." Kaldur sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I suppose at this juncture, it is up to you to decide what you will do with this. I am certain that before long, that the League may find this spot soon. We must leave before night fall."

"You know I won't tell." Robin says first glancing at the others, "If we're really going to keep going, we better do it right."

Wally groans, "Great. Camping. You just give me a lot of joy here, Rob."

"And you're lazy, lets go."

"I'll help." Artemis stretches, "This won't be as bad as the time my Dad thought it would be funny to leave me in the woods for a week without anyth-" She stops talking and coughs, "I'll help Robin."

With the others dispersing to help gather up things, M'gann was silently watching Conner and Kaldur together. There's a strange pain in her heart, but she smiles a bit in spite of it. She just wanted to be part of a team- a family. She wants to be content with this. She hopes she can.

Though to distract her from that, she frowns watching Kaldur grimace- though she doesn't think anyone else might've picked up on that. - and moves off at a leisurely pace into the woods. Cocking her head, she silently and accidentally picks up his thoughts.

"_Why am I so sick?_"

_Huh, perhaps he's eaten something terrible_? She thinks getting up to help. "Perhaps we should take the Bioship."

"No, that'll just give our location away." Artemis tells her.

Robin nods, "We need to get new clothes too."

"Why?" Both the blonde archer and M'gann were staring at him.

"Because, Batman has a tendency to .._uh.._track people."

* * *

><p>"We just missed them." Green Arrow says almost a half hour later. "But from the signs here, there's more than just two of them."<p>

"As I thought." Batman mutters. Alfred hadn't called too long ago to tell him that Dick was missing. Upon further inspection- the rest of the team were also missing from where they were suppose to be. At the moment, he doesn't know whether he should be a bit proud that they've stuck together and are ahead of them or curse how stupid the teens were being.

He decides to be both.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Flash said. "After all, they're not at their best and Superboy might be still around here somewhere."

Batman only nods once but glances up, "It'll be useless in ten minutes."

"It's all I need." Flash said and zooms off.

* * *

><p>"Think they'll figure out that we tricked them?" Wally asks climbing over a fallen tree.<p>

Artemis shrugs, "Hey, if anything it'll give Green Arrow a chance to actually see if he can. Arrogant-"

"Right, we need to find a safe place to make camp soon." Kaldur glances ahead at Conner's back but shakes his head slightly, "M'gann do you think-?"

"Oh right." She floats up, becoming invisible as she does so taking a good look ahead before mentally linking up with them. "_Just ahead there's a cliff I think-_"

"_GET OUT!_"

The roar was loud enough to make everyone flinch. Kaldur had forgotten-for a moment- that Conner really did hate this. Still, he didn't have time to do much of anything because the teen of steel decided to try and tear apart everything to make that voice stop.

"Conner!" Kaldur wonders when he'll be able to stop subduing his m-.._friend._ Right now he tackles him down, moving quickly to straddle his waist and pin his wrists to the ground. Though he's having trouble in that. Conner was still pretty powerful and Kaldur didn't want to risk the others to stop him.

So, embarrassing as it is, he leans over and kisses him deeply, hoping to distract him from trying to destroy more things or even hurt the others in his efforts. He's acutely aware of them staring, but at least Conner's allowed himself to be distracted by this. He had to keep himself from being dragged into it as well, because it is very hard to think straight when Conner's practically _grinding_ against him like this.

He really hopes the others don't think less of them.

Still, Kaldur breaks the kiss, taking a deep breath before saying, "Let us depart. We still have ways to go before we reach the cliff side. M'gann, take point and do a sweep around the area as we go. Artemis and Robin keep us covered. Wally-"

"Yeah." Though the speedster's voice sounded distant. "I'll make sure we're..uh..we got everything."

Conner's glaring at him as if he doesn't like what he's heard. Kaldur only gets up slowly looking at him, "You cannot keep doing that. I know it is strange, but it makes hunting easier. You know how much we need a _successful_ hunt."

He grumbles but gets up not particularly happy at all with this situation but grabs Kaldur, pulling him close and kisses him deeply enough as a hand slides down his back, settling on his lower back pushing him against his own body.

A sound came from the back of Kaldur's throat, just as Conner pulls away and smirks. Then, the black haired teen left to follow the others leaving Kaldur somewhat shaken with desire and a bit annoyed with him.

Was this all because he pinned him before? Kaldur suspects so. He's starting to believe that this feral boy is far more intelligent than what others are lead to believe.

And _vindictive_.

* * *

><p>"So, what was that all about?" Artemis ask him at the first opportunity she could. "I mean, you and ..Conner?"<p>

Kaldur looks away, still unsure about himself in this but he breathes out as they patrol the space they've decided to occupy for now. "It is something that..just happened."

"_Just_ happened?" She raises a brow, "Last I checked, I didn't think he was into guys."

"Neither did I." Kaldur mumbles a bit looking around, "When I sent you all away, he...apparently decided not to beat me senseless or kill me. I do not know why he made such a choice." He glances at her, "As you can see, he does not speak much, if at all. One has to interpret his moods and gestures to understand him."

Artemis snorts, "I can see you've gotten that down pack."

"Artemis."

"Hey now, I think it's actually pretty cool-well let me say pretty _hot_."

"_Artemis_!"

Mischievous dark gray eyes lit up in amusement. Finding a new source to make their usually stoic and calm leader flustered is always a good thing. " Come on, Kaldur, it's not that bad."

"I suppose." He sighs softly looking away again. "I do not know what will happen from this point." He opens then closes his mouth shaking his head, "We've been traveling south."

"So no real destination?"

"No."

Artemis cocks her head for a moment watching him before saying, "You know, you don't look so good."

"I am_ fine_."

"Right, and Wally's going to stop being a social disgrace any time soon." She snorts , "But seriously? I think you need to rest. We'll handle things. Besides, I think this is a good time of year to go west."

"West?"

She nods, "Well, why not? Since we're all on the run, we might as well make the most of it."

"I see." He didn't, but it made him smile a bit. "Well, west it is."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ragh, slow going. Though, I repeat, no idea where I'm going with this. D:

* * *

><p>This was not right, but Kaldur couldn't even get enough breath to protest against it, as Conner drags his body back against him, licking along the back of his neck.<p>

He knew it this would happen eventually-_Poseidon sakes_, why did it have to happen when the others were coming back?

He bites his lip, trying hard not to make a sound, but utterly fails because Conner knows what he likes the most. What would have him mindless with pleasure in no time without a single care of who or what is there.

Conner likes doing this. Likes reminding Kaldur exactly who he belongs to. Who was on top. He only glances up panting when he heard others coming closer. He doesn't stop, despite his mate's obvious reluctant groan when he bit him. No, he wanted them to know that this was -his- and he has every single right to take him whenever he pleased and where he pleased.

He finds their looks vaguely amusing, but the hitch in his mate's voice- his gasps- and the tightens tells him he should hurry up and not worry about them.

Sooner or later, he'll have them marked as well.

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

Kaldur isn't looking at Robin the next day, though he feels a lot better than he has in a long while. "Why what?"

Piercing blue eyes didn't waver for one moment. With their costumes buried at the bottom of an old tree miles from where they were, they had gotten M'gann to steal some clothing from campers for now.

At the moment, Robin was wearing a faded blue plaid shirt with jeans-probably a woman's size- that needed to be rolled up at the end.

"Why do you let him do that?" He's curious, really. Even though the circus had provided some of his more..uh..interesting educational value, he's still not used to seeing it so out there. "I mean.."

"What would you have done in my stead?" Kaldur glances around, listening. Somewhere there should be something moving around. "Without his memories or that part of him that's truly human-like, he is simply wild. You do not punish something that is simply what it is."

Robin only frowns for now. Truth being, he honestly wouldn't know how to handle Superboy without resorting to using Kyrptonite. He never really wanted to but... "But he can be reasoned with, right? Why don't you just tell him to stop?"

"I do not know." Kaldur tilts his head hearing something far off, "Maybe, Robin, I simply..." He stops talking, "There is probably game not far off from here. We better hurry."

Robin nods, but something about all this doesn't settle right with him. Not to mention...

_Batman should know where we are by now._ He thought to himself, leaping effortlessly over fallen trees and roots, _That tracker on my side hasn't been deactivated or anything. So why..?_

"There." Kaldur hisses softly, "We are fortunate."

"A stag?"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Conner is currently watching the remaining ones. That green girl is strange, even though his mate said she's good, he doesn't like the whole voice in his head deal. In fact, he would prefer it to never happen, but he'll admit that it's useful when hunting.<p>

He just doesn't have to like it.

The blonde one, well she's useful. After her taking down that fat goose that was flying over head, his opinion of her has been elevated greatly. The red head however...

He's...strange. Still, it was easy to mess with him. He always seems to jump when Conner growls and gives him an angry look. It's pretty funny.

But that wasn't his problem. His problem is that this place isn't suitable enough for his pack. It's good for now, but it's drafty and more exposed than he liked. It would be best if it were higher up. Somewhere off the ground and hidden.

He casts a look at the red head and the approaching females, deeming it fine to leave them there for now. He'll scout ahead finding a better spot for them.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You know how your Muse gets when it doesn't want to listen to reason? Yeah this is it. I finally found a direction but there's a lot of time skips. =

* * *

><p>He's becoming slower as the days wore on and they moved to another location. Kaldur didn't pretend to know what's wrong, but Conner kept acting quite...strange towards him as of late. He doesn't really know what his issue is, other then he gives him a strange smile and now is acting quite gentle towards him.<p>

It was strange, that's all there was to it. Still, they kept moving, kept going and the month slowly ticking by until they were in the third month.

By then, he felt a little bit better, but he was very uncertain as to how long they could keep this up. As far as team bonding goes, this would've been an excellent exercise in it. Even Conner, with all his wild-man ways, seem to trust the others.

The problem, it seems, came the day they were found half way to some other state he didn't bother to remember.

Kaldur wasn't surprised when he saw what was ahead. One of the League official jets sitting in the clearing with a figure that's easy to remember.

Except only Conner didn't remember this person. As soon as he saw him, Conner became defensive immediately taking a stance in front of the group. His teeth bare and a growl that came out as threateningly as it could.

"Wait, Conner." Robin said puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. It's just Batman. He's a friend. A _friend_."

"We can..trust him." Artemis hesitated just a touch when saying that. Yes, they could trust him but at the same time..."But what do you want?"

"Training time is over." Batman watches them, though Conner doesn't seem to still trust the situation they have a way to remedy that, "We've found a way to give him back his memories. Also, you have a mission coming up. What you've learned out here will be of great help to you."

"That's it?" Wally frowns a bit, "You've known where we've been and didn't bother to-"

"You were safe enough." Batman doesn't even look at him as he turns to go to the jet. "They're waiting."

The team look between themselves before looking at Kaldur who simply had a resigned expression. Maybe it was for the best? How long could they have conceivably live out here on there own?

It would seem like forever. He wouldn't have mind that, not really. Between hunting and talking to each other, they've grown a bit closer. Still, Kaldur knows that there's a little distance between them.

Particularly between _himself_ and _them_. He created that for a reason, just in case his suspicions- no matter how outlandish- were correct.

He unconsciously stays closer to Conner, maybe because he knows what's going to happen next. The moment Conner gets everything back. This would be over.

Kaldur had never been under the illusion that this was permanent. Even if a small part of him hoped it would last.

He really wished it did.

As if he could hear him, Conner looks over at Kaldur and frowns before leaning over and nipping his lips. He leans against him as if trying to reassure him of something.

Conner has no idea what is making his mate unhappy, he thinks, though, it has something to do with the man they called 'Batman'. At first he had been ready to fight him but with how his pack reacted to him, it was clear he wasn't really a threat to them.

Though, he's not a fan of this metal beast they call a 'jet'.

He also doesn't enjoy coming back to that Cave. It smells weird, just like before and his pack is acting very strangely being back there. He tenses when he sees other there and refuses to let his mate out of his sight at that.

Though he's never heard him speak in such a weird language before. The Blonde male he's speaking to makes him edgy. He's too close, and Conner doesn't like it.

What was wrong with them? They were acting as if they had done something wrong- but they haven't. They're very skilled and were able to eat well even though the climate and change of terrain were different from what they were used to.

He wants to say that but he really didn't have the right grasp on their language still.

Either way Batman was motioning him over. He's reluctant. He doesn't like the way his mate looks. When had they last eaten? Right, the other day and a little before the sun had gotten too high. They were small meals but good enough.

He needs to eat again but he's being drawn away by that blonde man he doesn't like.

However, Conner is not as foolish as he once was before. He could see it, they were deferring to them. Elders perhaps.

He snorts, when the blonde female came close. She's older but his assessment of her is she's very fit and probably could bear many young that are as strong as her.

Though, she did seem vaguely familiar to him.

He just doesn't know, but follows after her as she speaks on about something.

Perhaps he'll finish this and find his mate later. He's been rather willful as of late.

* * *

><p>Kaldur says nothing when the examination was done more than once. Four times and this would be the fifth that confirms it.<p>

He's not entirely sure how to feel about this but he knows that it doesn't change the circumstances of what they had now. He's not actually paying attention to what they're saying right now. He's too busy thinking of a plan on what to do next.

It took some doing, but he was able to persuade them not to tell anyone else. It's embarrassing enough as it is but-

He simply doesn't want them to know. If they knew it would be harder and even more so embarrassing then before. Not to mention Conner will-

He stops thinking there.

"Just get some rest." Aquaman told him.. "I will speak to your mother about this."

"I..Please, _Annex Orin_, do not tell her yet." Kaldur shifts a little. "I wish to keep this quiet for a while longer."

"I see." Orin says finally but frowns at him before nodding and leaving him to his thoughts.

Once Kaldur knew he was alone, he slips away to put on his track suit and sandals. He knew he had to do this. It would be best if they...disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Conner?"<p>

He groans, his headaches like something had hit him. Where was-?

"Black Canary?" He glances up at her. "What's going on?"

She seems relieved, "Thank goodness. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Do you remember-?"

He frowns for a moment before nodding slowly, "I remember that. I remember everything up until the mission. Then it's all...blank."

"So you don't remember the last three months of camping int he woods with the team?"

"No." He frowns more, something is bothering him though. Yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Though everything in his head still is very foggy, would be the best word here, he has a feeling that he needs to go check on something.

"Whoa, you shouldn't get up yet." Black Canary told him trying to stop him from getting up, "You just had your memories restored. It'll take some time. Maybe you should take it easy?"

"I will, but I have to do something first." Conner mutters getting up. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"So it's been confirmed?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am. The results are in and it shows positive."

"Well then, we'll have to keep a close eye on our subject. Cadmus failed once and Spence's experiments are taking far too long. Still, I'd like for you to run those tests again- with our equipment. We might be able to use this."

* * *

><p>"Conner?"<p>

He turns his head looking at her, "M'gann?"

"Hey." She lands quietly and walks towards him, "I see you've got your memories back. Are you ok?"

"Fine." He turns to look back out at the night sky. "They said we were camping these last few months?"

"Yeah." She frowns, "Don't you remember?"

"No."

She worries her lower lip for a moment before brushing her hair behind her ear, "Yeah. It was all we could do since we didn't want you locked up-"

"Did I hurt anyone?"

She pauses wondering what to say before smiling, "No. See? Even when you didn't remember anything we were all fine with you because of our bond. Like a family."

"I..see." Conner lapses into silence for a moment. It made sense. So why was he still anxious. "I guess I'll turn in now."

She watches him words forming but dying before they could even breach her lips. What was she suppose to say?

"Good night, Conner."

* * *

><p>Goddammit, this better be important. He thought grumbling and heading to the door. However, he didn't go unarmed if the knife behind his back didn't say anything about his own paranoia. In the run-down apartment he lived in, Roy couldn't expect every knock to be a safe one.<p>

Still, he relaxes, seeing Kaldur through the peephole, looking anxious, "Who's there?"

"It is just me, Roy." Kaldur glances around then at the peephole as well, "I..need to speak with you."

It only took Roy a moment to let his friend in and flip on the lights before closing it behind him. "You have some nerve showing up here this late." He grumbles but looks him over, "What's wrong?"

"I..just need a place for tonight. I will leave soon at first light."

"Kaldur." Roy frowns at him, "Did you have a fight with the others?" There was a hint of 'aw the kids fought' tone to it. "But seriously, what's the matter? Where have you all been these last few months? A mission?"

"No." He breathes out a bit before sitting heavily on the couch. "I am weary, but I will tell you everything in exchange for a meal?"

Roy only rolls his eyes for a moment but the slight smile at the corner of his mouth said he would. "Full explanation."

"Very well"

After Roy had finished cooking and was cleaning while Kaldur ate, he listens carefully to what his friend had to say. Least to say, he would not be able to remove that look of utter shock from his face.

"Are you _sure_?" He had trouble with this. He really can't believe.

"I am positive." Kaldur sips the tea, "After all, I was _there_ for all of this, you know." There was a dry sense of humor to his words. "I do not play games with such things."

"I know, but.._damn_ man. Really? _Really_? This isn't some mass spell or maybe some trick?" Then again... "Or maybe it's one of those Alien creatures that-"

"Roy." Kaldur raises a brow at his friend, "I am_ pregnant_. Not ill."

"But you're a _guy_."

"Well aware of that."

"You're a _guy_ that's_ pregnant_."

"I am so happy you are able to reaffirm the obvious." Kaldur leans against the table resting his chin on one webbed hand. "Do you wish a _chart_ on the matter?"

Roy runs his hand through his hair, "Does...does anyone else know?"

"The League, of course. " Kaldur sighs softly, "They ran a full examination on all of us after they took Conner in to restore his memories."

"Swear, I will _gut_ him like a fish for what he's done to you." Roy is clearly not a Superboy fan.

"It is not like he did it on purpose or know-"

"I _still_ don't understand that part-"

Kaldur makes a pained expression before saying, "Some..of us can..I am not sure how to explain this."

"Wait, you're like fish right?"

"Some of us have..evolved such a way but essentially, yes."

"Some fish change genders when there's too many of one gender or become hermaphrodites-something like that right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean...?"

Kaldur just rests his face in his hands but nods, "Unfortunately."

"What the _hell_, man? Are _all_ of you like that?"

"No. Some of us are like mammals. Well, especially those with whale and dolphin tails."

Roy rubs his eyes, "Alright..alright, you can stay here as long as you need to. "

He smiles a bit, "Thank you, Roy."

"Yeah yeah, just don't kick me." Roy went back to finishing up the dishes but glances back, "So does he know?"

Kaldur doesn't meet his eyes but instead picks up the mug and swirls the remnant of tea in it, "No. I do not think it would be.._wise_ to tell him of it. Especially if he does not..."

"He should know." But he doesn't press him, "Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea yet."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thinking of a Baby name. Preferably unisex. Maybe. *dunno toss them out to me. the gender is still in the air for me.*

* * *

><p>"Where's Kaldur?" Artemis asks looking around. Before they had bought the story that he had to return home for a while and that the team was benched for a week or so to recover from their travels.<p>

A week is up and it's been a day or so since they had returned to Mt. Justice. They had finally readjusted back and were still a little unsure of what to do with Conner. After all, everything they had seen and been through in the past few months, still stuck with them.

The fact Kaldur hasn't shown up is worrisome.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." M'gann said trying to be cheerful.

"Hope so." Robin mutters glancing from them to the 'door'. "We're suppose to go on a misson today."

Conner pensively glances around for a moment, trying to figure out what to do with this nagging feeling that he should do something. What, he wasn't sure of really.

"Good, you're all here." Batman says entering the room, "Your Mission-"

"Wait a minute." Robin looks from his mentor to the others, "Where's Kaldur? I thought-"

"Aqualad's been given temporary leave for now." Batman didn't lie-exactly really. "For now, the five of you will be going on missions without him. Now, -"

"Without telling us?" Kid Flash frowns even more. Even he's not that blind. "What about-"

Batman just glares slightly at them, stemming the flow of questions the teenagers wanted to ask. "Now." He says with them remaining silent. "About your mission."

Even as he explains it, the team didn't care for this development at all.

* * *

><p>There are some things that Roy didn't mind with having Kaldur around his apartment. For one, it's always <em>super<em> clean. Like, everything _sparkles_ kind of clean. Really, the first few days with him there trying to make up his mind, Roy had come home from whatever his part-time job was of that day to a really neat and organized home.

It was nice for a change to not have to search for anything. Even better when his friend started doing the shopping for him because he forgot or got caught up in a case. Coming home to that was a nice surprise too.

Hell, he even liked the fact that there was someone to come home _to_ that he could discuss the heroing business with or help him plot some things out even if it was a _little_ disquieting to see the obvious baby bump getting bigger with each passing week.

The part that Roy didn't enjoy were when the cravings started. That was some of the weirdest shit he's ever had to retrieve in his life. The worst part is the utter guilt trip he gets every time he's unable to bring them.

Unlike most guys who had to deal with moody females, Roy thinks dealing with a moody Atlantean is _worse_.

Kaldur doesn't start crying or even anything really. No. It's far worse then_ that_.

He starts _moping_ around and giving those sad depressing _sighs_. Or has those dreamy looks that Roy knows is about food.

It's highly awkward to be caught by one of the villains of the town while trying to get back home with the requested item-usually it's something with sea-salt or that weird snowflake ice cream and Cheetos. Really? _Cheetos_?- and to get back and find he doesn't want it any more.

But the worst part in all this was two things. One, Kaldur looks_ prettier_ to him for some ungodly reason- like he wasn't handsome_ enough_ as it was!- and second, most deadliest thing that's happened:

Kaldur's sex drive has kicked in.

Roy half regrets this arrangement sometimes. Especially when he has to sleep on the couch with a pillow between his legs because he's caught his friend stalking him and looking at him in a way that made him feel utterly _naked_ even with clothes on.

And he was damn tempted, too.

Actually, Roy can't think of a single reason why _not_ to jump his bones. It's not like he's ever admitted to loving _Superboy_- he still can't get Kaldur to tell _him_ anything- or that he had anyone else.

Roy didn't have any obligations, either.

Why was he entertaining the notion of banging his _five month pregnant male best friend,_ now?

Right now, the red haired archer sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose for the moment. Coffee. That's what he needs.

It's early yet, but if he knows his friend well enough, he knows he'll be up soon. He contemplates this for a while really before glancing over at him when he pads softly into the kitchen for some water.

"Mornin'." Roy mutters watching him still. He's changed a little. Maybe gaining softness around the torso and hips a little. Not really noticeable to someone who didn't know him well enough. "Sleep well?"

"Indeed, I have." Kaldur smiles giving him a rather long look at the moment. "And you? I apologize still for having-"

"It's fine." Roy breathes out. He needs to distract himself from his thoughts. Something that'll definitely get rid of them. "Kal, why are you keeping it?"

"Hm?"

"The baby? "

Kaldur tilts his head for a moment thinking about it before saying, "Because I want it. It is not something I asked for, however I do not feel the desire to be rid of it even if it would indeed make life easier for all around."

Roy turns to look at him. "So it's not because of _him_?"

Thoughtfully, Kaldur sips his water before shrugging. He has no reason to lie to Roy or to keep any secrets at this juncture of his life now. "Not really, no. It is in part _because_ of him and..." He closes his mouth for a moment, "I suppose it is because I am lonely as well."

"What?" Roy frowns now, though he pours coffee into his favorite mug with little cats on it and fixed it the way he liked before giving Kaldur his full attention.

He shrugs a bit, "I know logically, eventually this child will no longer need me, but unlike you and others, it'll depend on me until that time finally comes." He sighs softly again looking at the empty bottle of water now, "I do not know how to explain it. It is different then friends. I believe, though that this is a reason why I am keeping it. I am very lonely."

He starts slightly feeling himself being pulled into a hug and glances at Roy with a slight smile, "Not that I would not desire your company, of course."

"I'm sure." Roy rolls his eyes a little, "You know you can always count on me, Kaldur."

"I know that." He agrees, "I know that very well."

For a while the two lapse into silence until finally Kaldur's stomach demanded more food to sustain both him and the fetus. "I suppose it is my turn to cook breakfast?"

"You bet." Roy went to lean against the other side of the counter watching him while he went back to sipping his coffee, "So, when will you finally tell him?"

"Eventually." Kaldur mutters finding the eggs and bacon- oh yes, cheese would be glorious on what he was thinking to make- before getting the oil. "When the time is right."

"I love how that implies '_As soon as I can't hide it anymore_' tone."

"You know me too well."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going now?" M'gann's worried about him. Conner's taken to wandering around Happy Harbor and even beyond the city at night. "We have school tomorrow."<p>

"I know." He doesn't look at her. In fact he's looking beyond the city limits at the moment, "But I can't settle down."

"Does this have to do with Aqualad?" She floats over to where he stood and glances up at him. "You heard Batman, he said that he's on temporary leave for right now. He'll be back."

"Maybe." He growls a little becoming frustrated with this strange need to search for the missing leader to the team. They still worked, under Robin's direction, but...it felt strange. Like they missed something and he knows he can't be the only one to feel that. "I don't know."

She shifts her weight a little, hoping a bit that maybe..."You'll see he'll be back." She half way hopes he doesn't but then again she doesn't want him gone forever. That's just too depressing. Still it would be nice if he liked her back. She'll just have to be patient. Maybe then..

"We should head back in. It's almost curfew."

"In a minute. I think I'll stay here a while longer."

She frowns, trying not to sigh but nods anyway. "Don't stay up too late, Conner. "

He doesn't say a word when she left, but tries to find someway to figure out where exactly had the Atlantean gone. Because for some reason, he's quite certain he sure as _hell_ didn't go back to the sea.

* * *

><p>"How far now?"<p>

"Closing in on six months. There doesn't seem to be any distress right now."

"Good. Have the preparations been set in motion?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Equipment?"

"Being shipped in as we speak. Should be here before the month is out."

"Better be. I don't want any delays."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have no clue where this is going. But I have a name for the baby. Just no idea about gender yet. (so far one for girl and one for boy I think.) Still be a chapter or two before 'baby's here' deal. Kinda need help on decision making. *Or I could toss a coin.* As for the end result relationship?

No-effin-clue. =3 Enjoy the ride for THAT discovery.

* * *

><p>"He's been gone for three months." Robin paces, "Three months. He's never gone that long without saying something. I think something's up, but the League is in on this."<p>

"That would explain why we're out in the middle of nowhere." Artemis mutters but nods in agreement. " But where should we start looking? I mean..."

"Red Arrow would know." Wally said glancing around, "He and Kaldur were pretty tight before. Still are as far as I know. Maybe he's seen him?"

"First place he'd go if he's run off." Robin adds.

Conner frowns at this, "But why would he run off in the first place?" His frown deepens as the others glance at him uneasily, "What? What is it?"

Robin looks from each of them and they exchanged looks among themselves before there was a little nod from Artemis.

"Alright." Robin breathes out not sure exactly how to say this. "It's..about those three months we were...camping."

"What about them?" Conner's brows knit together, "Did...I do something?" His expression slowly changes to something akin to worry.

"Well.. you could say that." Artemis breathes out, "Ok, Conner, we're about to tell you something. You're not going to like some of it but it'll probably answer why he's left."

"Tell me."

* * *

><p>He really has some serious problems right now. One of them being was that Roy made the mistake of going to bed with Kaldur. It's freaking cold now. He sure as hell didn't want to freeze his balls off. But on the other hand, it might be preferable to this brand of torture he was experiencing right now.<p>

Kaldur's rubbing against him. As in, Kaldur's ass- which Roy has watched many times- was pressed against his crotch. Grinding-it's no longer rubbing oh fuck, he's getting hard- against him. He could hear the soft sounds coming from his bedmate and knowing good and well that he could be asleep doing this.

Or it could be _entirely_ intentional.

Problem was figuring out which was which. However, Roy's close to not giving a damn about that.

He hears a moan.

That's it, he doesn't _care_ any more.

His hand slips down Kaldur's side, pushing the boxers he wore down. He leans closer, licking along the gills, nipping at the ends making Kaldur shift and gasp softly at the sensation. He turns into the kiss, leaning more into the hand that drifts down and strokes him.

If he wasn't awake before, he's awake now.

"Roy?" Sleep still drags at him, but he can't ignore this. Kaldur really couldn't help himself. Especially now when he wants..well, some attention. He had tried before not to do this but it had really become too hard to ignore-no pun intended there.

Put it simply, he surrenders most-actually all- of his common sense and kisses Roy hard and hungrily. It was different then when he was with Conner. Conner's touches were experimental and rushed. Roy...

Roy was intentionally trying to drive him out of his mind. It's like Roy knew his body better then he did himself. He had no idea exactly how sensitive he had been until the red head had bit him on his inner thigh. Or how much he likes having Roy suck at his cock like this either.

It's taking a lot for Kaldur not to just thrust blindingly into his friend's mouth because it felt so good. He pants, his webbed hand gripping Roy's hair as he shivers. So close. "Roy..please.. I-"

Roy on the other hand knew what he was doing, for the most part. He really wanted to see Kaldur's face when he cums. That in itself was his motivation right now. Working him up to that point and from what Roy's hearing and feels, it wouldn't be too long now.

So he ignores Kaldur's failing attempt at speech and continues on playing with him until he could feel the tension in those muscled legs and the sound of his voice barely there.

He chose to stop then, getting a very disappointed groan from Kaldur before he leans up and looks at him with dark lust filled eyes. "Do you want this?" He's teasing him again, pressing the tip of his own harden member against Kaldur's hole dragging a whimper from the Atlantean who grips Roy's forearms. "Really want it?"

"_Yes_!" That was a hiss as he moves his hips, trying to initiate it on his own, "Roy, stop playing-!"

Kaldur's not able to even finish the heavily accented sentence when Roy's lips descended on his like a starved man and he thrusts inside of him making him moan almost helplessly in pleasure.

There's no talking beyond this point other then whimpers and moans that filled the apartment room with grunts and groans that answered them.

That was only the first time. Pent up frustrations and unsedated lust from the month or so before made the two ravenous for each other that they simply kept going after they rested well into mid-morning when they finally did collapse mostly from exhaustion.

Kaldur doesn't even bother to move, but pants softly trying to catch his breath. He's not even thinking quite yet but slowly relaxes. Somewhere in this jumbled mass, he thinks about both of them- Conner and Roy.

He's not sure what to think to be honest. He compares them and finds it highly ironic that he's drawn to rather grumpy-like personalities. Not to mention, really they're both good people. Want to prove that to others that they're capable, in different ways.

Examining his own feelings towards them, is a bit harder. He's not sure what it is he feels. He's fond of Conner and trusts him. He wants nothing but the best for him and the team. With Roy, he doesn't have to hide anything and their friendship makes them closer then he is towards the others.

Besides, it's not like Conner will remember anything or will have the same feelings as well.

It's better this way.

Though there's a nagging voice in the back of his mind as she drifts off again that poses this question:

_What if he does?_

* * *

><p>Conner doesn't believe it. Rather he can't really believe that he did all those things, however even in his disbelief he wonders if that's the real reason that Kaldur ran off.<p>

Maybe it's because he didn't want to face someone like him. But, the way they tell it, it didn't sound particularly forced most of the time.

Even so, he doesn't know if he has the right to look for him anymore and even told them so.

"Are you stupid?" Artemis frowns at him, "He knows you weren't in your right state of mind. He's not going to be upset with you." She sighs softly, "He wasn't upset with you in the first place."

"He..wasn't?" Conner glances at her uncertainly, "But, if he wasn't mad at me then why didn't he stay?"

"That's why we're going to find him." Robin states as if it was obvious. "Look, we don't have a mission coming up any time soon so why don't we go and look for ourselves?"

M'gann nods, encouragingly. "He might come back."

"Alright, where does Red Arrow live anyway?" Conner glances at Wally and Robin.

"Dude, he's going to kill us." Wally mutters as they headed towards Red Arrow's apartment complex. "Not just kill, murder us in our sleep and then-"

"Calm down." Artemis glances at him but rolls her eyes, "He'll be pissed, but he won't be too mad. I'm sure he'll be glad we've come to get Kaldur out of his hair for a while."

"Miss M, park her over there. We'll have to go on foot." Robin told her.

"Right."

Once landed and out on the sidewalk, the group tries to act normal as they walk towards the apartment complex.

At least until they saw Roy heading out looking at some paper muttering to himself before leaving.

"That's Roy?" M'gann glances at Robin and Wally, "He's...uh interesting." She finishes lamely though really she- like Artemis- couldn't help but stare after him a bit.

Wally nods, "Yeah, that's the guy that's going to kill us." He follows Robin inside, "We should probably look around his apartment to see if there are any clues."

Robin only looks around the somewhat lax and empty lobby before heading to the elevator. "He should be at the top floor."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Artemis mutters as they step in and Robin hits the button.

"Why do elevators always have the most corny music?" Wally wonders out loud. "I mean, get a radio station or something. Maybe some new music that doesn't make you want to snore."

M'gann glances at Conner, "Is everything alright?" She whispers to him.

"Just thinking about what to say when we find him." He mutters glancing at the numbers that ticked by.

"It'll come to you." She pats his arm and smiles reassuringly.

"We're here." Robin says as he steps off the elevator and towards the last door at the end of the hallway on the right. "It should be easy."

"Better hurry, Boy Wonder." Wally said glancing at the elevator, "Because we're going to have company pretty soon."

"Alright Alright, I almost-"

"Ugh, " Artemis pushes Robin aside, "Let a _professiona_l do this." Within a few seconds, she picked the locks on the door. "M'gann?"

"What?" the martian blinks a few time, "Oh right, I'll get that." She flattens her arm to a small sliver and pulls the other lock from the door. As soon as she did that, the group piles into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"Whoa.." Wally looks around, "It's..really clean."

Artemis frown, "So he doesn't normally clean this place?"

"Not usually."

"He must have a girlfriend then." Wally glances at Dick. "Or something."

"Yeah." Robin tries not to pout a little, "Why didn't he tell us? Anyway, lets look for some clues."

They spread out and started to look, but were mindful as to not touch anything in the room.

At least until Conner opens one door and stops.

"Conner?" M'gann moves over towards him, "What did you find?"

"I don't think we need to look any more." He told her staring at the sleeping Kaldur bundled up underneath blankets, sleeping on his side. "He's here."

He's torn between wanting to wake the Atlantean up and talking to him but also he thought it might be better to leave. Wavering for a moment in indecision, Conner breathes out and steps back into the living room, closing the door.

He looks towards the others and was about to say something when the door jingled then turns. A panicky look crosses all their faces as the door opens.

* * *

><p>Roy came back because he forgot something. He can't believe he did that.<p>

However, opening the door to his home made him suspicious immediately. Kaldur should still be asleep. No one should've been expected and he was readying himself for a fight.

What he didn't expect was to see the 'kids club' in his living room looking at him. Particularly the short dark haired boy and the other red haired boy that knew where he lived and they bought these people over to his private home.

Not to mention, Kaldur...

He took a breath. He had to exhale slowly before he starts yelling at them.

Instead he says in a tightly controlled voice, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"You see-" Wally starts babbling a little, "We thought, well you know-"

"Kaldur. We were worried that he didn't come back." M'gann adds but still was extremely embarrassed. "and well-"

"Since you two are good friends and all, "Artemis continues, "We thought-"

"That you would know something." Robin finishes, "But I guess we should've known better."

"Damn straight." Roy grumbles, "Get out before you wake him up. He doesn't want to see you or anything yet."

"But-" Wally glances at the other then him, "We came all this way-"

"To see him. I know." Roy says dryly, but he keeps his gaze off of Superboy. He really doesn't want them there, "Alright, tell you what, you get out and I'll come with you."

"Fine." Conner casts one lingering look at the closed door before moving to leave with the others. He wonders, though, why did Kaldur smell so...different then before?

* * *

><p>Now that they were away from his place, Roy's considering on moving now, he heads to the store to pick up some things. They inevitably tagged along like some wayward pack of dogs or something.<p>

"Alright, so what do you want?" Roy glances at his list and checks off the things he's getting.

"Exactly as we said." Robin told him, "We were worried. He didn't show up for so long and we know that the League is hiding something. "

"Yeah. Kaldur's not the type to just blow people off." Wally adds. Though Artemis kept slapping his hand away from the food. "So what gives?"

"He's having...problems." There, that's the most tactful way he could say '_He's pregnant and his mood swings are going to be the end of me'_. "So he's staying with me is all."

"And he couldn't come to us?" Artemis sounds a bit hurt by that. "I mean-"

"Yeah well, not everything has to do with you guys." Roy turns the cart getting a few more things. Except, he thought with a shred of annoyance, it has everything to do with him. "Just give him some space. After all, he would do that for you." Guilt trip. Lets see if that works.

"Maybe we could visit?" M'gann glances at them helping Roy because she spotted some items on his list. "I mean, if it won't be a bother."

"If he calls you." Was all the archer said glancing around, "Anyway, shouldn't you be heading back? I'm sure your babysitters will notice you gone."

"Shit." Wally's eyes went big, "I just remembered. _You-know-who_ is watching us today."

"You don't mean-?" Artemis looks towards the others.

"We better go. We'll keep in touch." Robin rushes towards the door with the others hot on his heels.

Roy watches them amused but says, "Hey, Superboy." He knows he doesn't need to be loud for him to hear. "You might want to drop by more often."

Conner only glances back at him from the door of the store through the aisles and people moving between them. He frowns, what does he mean by that?

"Conner, hurry up!" Artemis yells from a distance.

With that, he left, wondering why Roy would want him to visit more often. It wasn't like they were friends and he's still not sure about Kaldur wanting him around.

* * *

><p>"Still no change?"<p>

"No ma'am, healthy as ever from our readings."

"They don't know do they?"

"From what we've gathered? No. "

"Estimated time of birth?"

"Less then three months. Maybe even shorter. We're unsure of Kryptonian and Atlantean hybrid genetic coding here. It might take longer."

"Well you better hope it doesn't. We don't have time to wait for another one!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: You know how your muse gets when it doesn't want to wait? Yeah, thank my muse for not waiting a week.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for..running them off." Kaldur said when Roy returned home. He moves to help him with the groceries and to put them away. He also couldn't help himself when the sea-salted chips were found and opened them right away to eat. It would taste really good with that ice cream. Oh and not to mention those saltines that were bought too. Maybe peanut butter...?<p>

"Hey, don't eat all those." Roy glances at him before packing the freezer with some vegetables. "Just because you're used to a lot of salt doesn't mean it's good to binge on. At any rate, they were just worried about you. That means you need to call them at some point."

"I suppose I should." Kaldur mutters leaning against the counter now, "But I do not wish to see them yet. Not like..."

"This?" Roy raises a brow, "We've been through some crazy stuff, Kal, I think a little male pregnancy may go over well with them. Besides, you haven't talked to Aquaman yet have you?"

"Actually..." Kaldur offers a slightly embarrassed smile, "I have. He believes it is fine for me to be here as there is concerns that the child may not actually be able to breathe underwater. It distresses my mother, from what I have heard."

Roy shook his head but everything was no put away, "Speaking of which, I hate to be a drag, but how is that kid going to 'enter the world' so to speak?"

Kaldur blinks for a few moments before coughs slightly, "Well.." This was even more embarrassing. "You see.." He explains it carefully to Roy who's eyes got wider and wider with each passing second. "That is, if I do it_ naturally_."

"What. The. _Fuck_?" Roy's officially bit freaked out now, "How? Why? _I don't even know_-"

Kaldur picks out another chip amuse somewhat at his friend-_lover?_- reaction to that. "I do not intend to go through such meaningless pain when I simply can call one of the League members to help."

Roy eyed him wearily, "And they can do what?"

"C-section, from what I have read, is another plausible alternative. It will be...interesting."

"I shouldn't have asked." The red head groans. "I can't believe this."

"Do not worry." Kaldur said before popping another chip in his mouth, swallowing after he ate it, "I, some times, do not believe this situation either. Then, it kicks me."

"Wait, it moves?" Roy's eyes went straight towards the baby bump that Kaldur sported. Was it him or did it just get a little _bigger_? "I mean, I know they move but...Really?"

"Indeed, it seems quite active when there is another voice besides mine. It was how I knew they were here. They were talking a bit loudly. Batman would be very disappointed in their stealth skills."

Still, it was strange but fascinating to hear about it. It also made him realize something else.

"What will you do after the baby is born?" This, this needed to be settled now. "I mean where will you two live? Who's going to look after it? Assuming you will even continue with the super hero thing. Not to mention, it's not going to be normal."

"I know that." Kaldur breathes out slowly, "I know that very well. I had hoped that perhaps...we could stay with you for a while longer?" He dares to turn his hopeful gaze on him. "I mean, I know I have burdened you too much at this point but-"

"Just stay." Roy runs a hand through his short red hair, "I mean, you already kind of live here anyway and there's enough room for us. Though, after today, I'm heavily considering moving to a new place."

Kaldur nods, smiling at him, "May I be of some assistance in this?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>That night Conner dreams of forests and a heavy crescent moon. Of running through the forest trying to find someone. Yes, His mate is waiting on him. Shadows may obscure the face but he knows who this is. He knows the voice that those moans belong to. The grinding of hips, scratches that rake across his back were-<p>

Conner wakes up suddenly in his bed a little shaken but very hard. He glances down at himself and groans. It seemed so real. Everything from the feel of the cool breeze to-

"Kaldur.." He mutters softly to himself as he tries to get rid of his 'problem'. His mind instantly went back to those vague memories. Things he had thought were nothing but dreams but they weren't. They were now memories of something he and Kaldur did together.

"_The other's are watching."_ He can hear Kaldur's quiet hiss of annoyance even though he gasps a moment later with the buck of the hips. _"Conner.."_

Damn, with the way he said his name like that- Conner couldn't hold himself back any more as he came in his hand panting softly.

Damn it, now he needs a bath. Still, he can't help but think that maybe...maybe he should visit Kaldur again?

He shook his head, jerking off his pants and headed towards the showers, leaving the shirt and gathering the spares.

No. Besides it doesn't even look like he wants to see him.

* * *

><p>"It moved!" Roy's staring between where his hand laid on the rounded stomach of Kaldur's and then at Kaldur's face which seem to be rather amuse by his reaction.<p>

"Did it?" Hm..Chocolate pudding and peanut butter with saltines. It seems his favorite constant in this world. Though he eats other things-especially burgers, not to mention Roy makes rather good curry and some stir-fry beef and peppers..- this was simply his favorite treat. "I suppose it knows you are there."

"Think so?" Roy leans over curiously enough. It's not that he hasn't seen a pregnant person before. It was just..._living_ with one is very different. "Though of a name yet?"

"Loren." Kaldur said sighing softly as he scrapes the last of the concoction from the bowl. "I think it is a very acceptable name for either gender."

Roy raises a brow, "How did you come up with that?"

"Amalgamation of three names." Kaldur's now being a little evasive. "After all, that is how my name and a few others came about. Named after other people, things, and such." He glances at him, "What do you think?"

"Hm, since it'll be born here." Roy shifts so he's sitting exactly right next to him, "Most have middle names in this country-to tell each other apart even more. So..what will be it's full name?"

"I do not know." Kaldur just leans against him a little thinking. "How about you chose one?"

"Me?" Roy glances at him, "Sure about that?"

He smiles a little, "After everything you have done for us, it is only right."

Roy nods slowly, the tv was on but neither paid too much attention to it even though they were looking at it. It was the news, showing crimes, happy stories, sad ones the weather lotto numbers- the usual things.

"Do you really want it to be born here?" Roy asks suddenly. "It's not exactly the best place in the universe. "

"_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy._" Kaldur quotes but laughs suddenly at that, "I suppose I misused it, but there are still wonders no matter where we are in this world. To pass on these wonders would be a great delight, I believe."

Roy nods absently but glances at him, "Really though, Hamlet? Did they make you read that as well?"

"Well, even we have required readings when we take our English course." Kaldur settles again trying to get more comfortable but his back was starting to ache more and more.

Seventh month was approaching and he knows how little time he had left. In a way it was scary.

Scratch that, it was very worrisome for him. He doesn't know if everything will be alright or if there will be a problem. If there were problems-

"Roy, I must ask this of you." He doesn't look at him, "But if something-"

"Nothing's going to happen to either of you."

"_If_ something happens, promise you will care for Loren." This time he looks at him, "Promise me."

Roy stares at him for a long while before nodding, "Alright. _If_ something happens."

At that, Kaldur managed to finally relax more. Great Poseidon, it is hard to get comfortable. Though he instantly melts against Roy's hand as he massages along the worst of the areas.

"Geeze, why didn't you say anything?" Roy shifts to half turn to him. "Turn your back towards me."

"I did not want to trouble you." Kaldur mutters but his eyes flutter closed when he did so. Roy really did have magic. This qualifies as magic.

"Bit late for that." The red head snorts. "I was thinking of Lian."

"Lian?" Kaldur nods slowly, "It is a lovely name."

Roy smiles, "Well, Lian if it's a girl, of course."

"Of course." Kaldur doesn't mind what he was having. Just as long as it was healthy. Though the idea of a little boy or girl flips through his mind now and then. He tries to imagine someone that looks like him and Conner.

He can't really imagine it well because he keeps adding in Roy's features to it.

A combination of the three of them? Now isn't _that_ fanciful?

"Jackson." Kaldur says suddenly, "If it's a boy. I think Jackson would be a nice name too."

* * *

><p>"You've been to Red Arrow's apartment." Batman doesn't even look at Robin as he was working another case.<p>

"Yeah." Robin sighs, "We were worried about Kaldur and thought Roy would've known something. Guess we didn't need to worry after all."

"You found him."

"Yeah and got to talk to Roy too." Robin huffs, "I just wish they would've told us."

"So you know?"

"That he's there? Yeah, we saw him." Robin frowns looking at his mentor, "Bruce, what're you trying to get at?"

Bruce still doesn't look at him, "Just trying to make sure you know all the facts."

"Well yeah. It's weird though." Robin tilts his head, "I mean, Roy was buying a ridiculous amount of food and it's just him and Kaldur there. Almost like one of them was pregnant or something." A giggle-rather his usual laugh- came after that. The idea that one of them was-

Bruce is not even cracking a smile. Actually, the man was looking at him with a serious expression.

"Wait.. you..don't really mean?" Robin stops laughing for a minute his eyes got wide, "I thought- Guys can't get pregnant! I mean, it's_ impossible_!"

"Your friend isn't exactly human."

"What..oh man.. is it Roy's or - It's Conner's isn't it?" A myriad of things ran through the Robin's mind. Possibilities, missed opportunity and reviews of what they've seen. Should've known. Should have known those three months..

"What's..going to happen now?" He mutters. It should be funny-hell it is funny to a degree but Kaldur's still male. This could potentially be life-threatening here. "I mean, how? What?"

"Up to him." Bruce says finally getting up. "Aquaman assured us that such things occasionally happen in Atlantis. A simple c-section will be better for all around."

"Wonder why he didn't tell us?" Robin tries hard not to feel a little betrayed, "We would've helped but he runs off to Roy-"

Bruce only shrugs at that, "It was his decision, though if you know him well enough then the answer is fairly simple."

Robin paused but nods slowly, "I guess I can't tell the others huh?"

"Exactly." His mentor said working on some minor details, "It's also League business. Whatever Kaldur's baby will be, it's still a meta-human hybrid. It's rare to get a cross like this one without real problems."

"Problems?" That caught Robin's attention. "What problems?"

"Aside that it's carrier is male, there's the potential of birth defects, of possible powers occurring while still in the womb- a number of things. We've been monitoring them for some time now."

"I want to help. He's my friend and..I think he wouldn't mind if I knew." Or be surprised, He adds silently in his head.

Bruce gives him a considering look that Robin hopes he'll get his own way.

* * *

><p>Half way into his seventh month, Kaldur opens the door and is rather surprised to see Robin standing there with gift basket of sorts.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He steps back and glances around. Roy was out. He was for the past week and a half on a mission. Though Kaldur worries, he knows his friend-lover?- would be back soon enough. He promised after all. Still he's surprised to see Robin.

"Come on, Kal." Robin walks in and makes himself right at home. "You know Batman knows everything."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to keep it from the others, then?"

"You should've told us." Robin frowns looking at him through his shades. "You know we would've helped."

"It is not something easily shared or decided upon." Kaldur mutters moving to the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coke if you have it." Robin follows after setting the basket down. "But why not? Especially if it's Conner's."

"It is." Kaldur breathes out slowly but retrieves the drink before handing it to him. Absently, he rubs his lower back just a bit. Standing like this was starting to become more of a pain then not. "I did not wish to burden him with such a thing-or any of you. A child would only complicate matters, especially now that he has his memory back. I believed he..would not feel the same as I."

"Have you asked him?" Robin sips his drink. Seriously, a lot of this was beyond him, but still he could just listen for a bit. "I mean, he should know."

"That is what Roy has implied as well." Kaldur turns slightly wanting something to do with his hands but really he wants to lay back down for a little while. The morning exercises did help with a lot of aches and pains but not all. "I think otherwise. Conner simply...I do not think he could handle such responsibilities. He has his own issues and-"

"Regards withstanding, but he needs to know." Robin doesn't know why he's pushing that or maybe he just believes it. "You can't predicted this."

"I do not wish to share this yet."

They lapsed into silence for a while before Robin rolls his eyes behind the sunglasses and said, "So did you pick out names yet?"

* * *

><p>The problem that Kaldur encounters happens close to the due date. Actually, it was the cause of everything that happened thereafter if truth could be told.<p>

It was when someone attempted to kidnap the now eight month pregnant Atlantean while he had gone out in disguise while Roy was still working. It was warm enough, that he simply wore the dress that Robin had gotten him- how did he know his size?- and it was sunny enough that he needed the wide brim hat to help complete the illusion of a pregnant 'female' just out shopping for some baby clothes.

The choker he wore helped him mimicked a more feminine voice-_ how did they get this technology?_ - when he had to speak to one of the shop employees. He still wasn't sure what to do about Conner. Many times he caught himself moving to call him but always stop short of doing so.

Always reasoning it out as not the best thing to do.

Right now, though, the bags were thrown at the would-be kidnappers and even as heavily pregnant as he was, he could still run faster then most in his current condition.

Something his pursuers didn't take into account.

It was then that he feels a jolt of pain race through his body and he bites his lower lip, holding onto his abdomen. "Not yet." He mutters softly. "We are not safe yet."

"There."

Poseidon take it, they were too close to his hiding spot. Shaking, he gets up, fear was coursing through his veins felt even more real now that actual pain was threading through his body with each labored step.

His first thought was to contact Roy- but he didn't know where he would be and if he contacted him he could reveal his position. Then Roy would get hurt. It was enough to make him shake his head.

He breathes out slowly, it was fine for right now. The pain seemed to ebb away long enough for him to think. There's a door- a passage- to a Zeta somewhere in this area. Though he only knows that because Robin told him. A few blocks.

He could make a few blocks.

He looks out from his hiding spot breathing slowly. Those men were somewhere out there.

He would have to risk it. He kicks off the sandals- it was much better to be barefoot then not- and tosses the hat aside.

There's only one place he could return to for help. With one slow breath in and then exhales, he runs. Even as he hears shots fired in his direction, he doesn't slow down he doesn't look back, he had to make those few blocks to safety. If he does, then his child would be safe.

He _has_ to-

Kaldur stumbles as pain explodes on his back. He tries not to fall. He cannot fall. He has to keep going. He has to think about his child. Whatever those people want, they were most certainly after that.

He _won't_ let that happen.

Pushing himself beyond the pain that's now wrecking havoc on his system, he makes it to the old discarded phone booth hidden in the alley way. He could hear them.

They were taking their time because he's wounded now.

_Fools._ Still, he forces the door open and closes it behind him as relief washes over him as he heard the familiar mechanical voice.

**_"Aqualad-B02"_**

* * *

><p>It was entirely unexpected sight that Conner encounters when he hears the mechanical voice call out. There was only him and Robin there at the moment since M'gann was below checking on her ship.<p>

"Kaldur?" He's stunned. He's never seen such a sight as their leader dressed like that-even so it was oddly...suitable for him- but what worries him more is that he's bleeding and clutching his stomach.

Robin was at his side in an instant contacting Batman-or rather _any_ member of the League - for help.

"Conner, get something and press it against the wound. We need to keep him calm." Robin orders which snaps Conner out of his dazed shock as he quickly moves to do so.

All the commotion bought M'gann above and she gasps, "What happened? Is he alright?"

Conner glances at her but he really doesn't know as he applies pressure to the wound as they waited for one of the league members to show up. "I think so. But.."

"He's going into labor, or trying not to." Robin said in a nervous tone, "We have to get him to the Watchtower. They've got better equipment then this."

They didn't have to wait too long when the mechanical voice announces the arrival of a few members of the League who quickly took him away with them.

"I..._What_ just happened?" Conner finally asks, hoping that his heart would stop pounding for a moment. Where that wound was it could've easily paralyzed Kaldur from his estimate but labor? "He's.._pregnant_? That's not-"

"Yeah, well, surprise." Robin breathes out before patting Conner on the shoulder, "You're the daddy."

"_What_?"

It would be great to note that this is the first time anyone has seen Conner faint from shock.

Robin's going to tease him about this forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Not gonna lie, Loren is a combo of ConnerKaldur/Roy's name together. *Had to sit there for a long time figuring out which name to pick.* Quiet long lists let me tell yah. My muse didn't want me to stop. Poor Kal, he's not having a good year.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: *When I should be working on reports, I'm doing this. Go figure.* Kaldur *pets* I am sorry I'm going to screw you over in so many stories. I need to make a happy story for you.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kaldur?" Roy, dressed in civilian clothing sunglasses barely on right. "He-"<p>

"He's at the Watchtower." Robin said glancing from where Conner was still positioned on the couch and the others arriving as well. "He's been hurt and he's gone into..well..labor?" It was weird saying that but he continues, "They took him up there not too long ago."

"Damn it. I _shouldn't_ have left him alone. I shouldn't have-" Roy runs his hands through his hair trying to calm down. "He said he was fine. I knew it-"

"Well, from what I can tell, it looked like he was being chased and probably-"

"Not helping Robin." Roy glances at him. "How long has he been gone?"

M'gann replaces a cold pack on Conner's forehead-she saw that on tv once- before glancing at the clock. "An hour or so, I think."

"Couldn't they send one person to give us an update?" Roy doesn't like this. He doesn't like this at all. Still he looks over at Conner on the couch. "What's his problem?"

"Oh, he just found out he's going to be a daddy." Robin chirps up.

Roy looks at him, "Did you have to do that? Kal's going to be pissed at you."

"He should've told him in the first place." Robin looks away from him, feeling a bit bad but still.. "We've all have.._issues_ with our 'dads' at some point. I just thought that maybe there shouldn't be more people like us in that kind of situation."

Roy sighs softly, it's hard to be mad at him for trying to do something good. Still he reaches over and ruffles his hair, "Nice thought, but you really need to think about how this will effect everyone in the long run."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Robin smiles a bit, "We're just going to be one big happy family."

* * *

><p>He's barely conscious, but he could see the moment they took his baby from him. Or rather, this blurry moment when they did and took the screaming bundle out of the room.<p>

Where were they taking it? He wants so much to tell them to bring his child back but he was slipping out of the waking world again.

He wonders if it'll be alright.

* * *

><p>When Conner wakes up, he had been dreaming about the forests again. About Kaldur and their team hunting among other things. About the night when he would pull their leader to him and refuse to let go.<p>

That's where he woke with a dazed look on his face and M'gann's face was a tad too close for his comfort. It took him a few seconds to realize-

"Where's Kaldur?"

"Watchtower."

He turns his head and spies Roy leaning against the counter of the kitchen, watching him while holding what looked-and smelled- to be a mug of hot tea. "Glad you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty, wondered how long you'd be out."

Irritated, Conner glares at him as everything come back to him in a rush, "_You-_ You knew?"

"Conner.." M'gann watches him almost helplessly as he got up and went over to Red Arrow. "Wait. He might-"

"You _knew_ and didn't tell _me_?" Conner continues ignoring her now in favor of wanting answers. "And _Robin_-" He glances around for the boy wonder. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind as well. "Why? Why didn't anyone tell me that he..that we.."

"That he was pregnant by you?" Roy raises a brow, leaning against the counter, "Better question would be, why would he ask us _not_ to tell you?"

"What?" Conner could feel the frustration and the inability to do anything with it take over as his body tenses. He wanted to do something. "Why? Why wouldn't he?"

"Ask him." Roy glances towards the direction of where the Zeta would be. "Well, not _now_. After all, they've been working on him for the past three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Are you going to keep parroting me or say something intelligent?"

Conner grits his teeth, "I want some _answers_ but I keep getting the run around by all of you. First they tell me that I went feral and took him, then he disappears without an explanation as soon as I got my memories back and avoids me. Now I find out that he's been _pregnant_ for the past _eight months_ with _my_ child and no one thought to tell _me_ anything, least of all _him_!" He breathes out trying to reign in his temper, "Excuse me while I try to come to grips with this."

Roy idly blows on his tea before sipping it as if nothing had really occurred, "I told you to drop by more. Apparently you didn't get the hint."

"Well _gee_, I'm sorry I don't speak '_Asshole'_. " Conner looks away from him. He had to otherwise he would hit him. "Why did he run to you anyway? We're his family-his _pack_- why would he-"

"Ask him." Roy sets down the mug, "They should be done by now. Wonder what's taking so long?"

At that, it also reminded Conner of the state Kaldur was in when he came back to them as well. What if...What if-?

That's when they heard the Zeta announce the arrival of a League member. In an instant, the teens in the kitchen- and anywhere else that was close to it- ran to assemble in the main room where they received their missions and education.

"Kaldur." Roy says first, slightly irking Conner in this, "Is he and the baby alright? What's taking so long?"

Standing there was Black Canary looking at them as they all seem to start asking question right after Roy's. She shook her head slowly. "Calm down."

"Just answer the question and we will." Roy says tersely, "What happened to them?"

She sighs softly, "They made it just in time. The baby was unharmed but there were some complications-"

"What complications?" Conner spoke this time. He doesn't like the sound of this. He still doesn't have the full story on how this was even possible, but the sound of this seemed ominous at best. "What happened?"

Roy glances at him, and judging by that look, Conner can't say whether the red haired archer approved or not.

She stays silent for a moment before speaking to them.

* * *

><p>When he wakes, he's in an unfamiliar room. The florescent lighting was a bit blinding, even though it wasn't that bright. He's breathing, but really wants to pull the mask away as he turns his head.<p>

Where was he?

That's when he sees him standing by the window saying something that he couldn't quite make out. Who was he talking to?

Another thought rushes to the forefront of his foggy mind- Baby.. the baby where-?

"You're awake." Orin says in their native tongue. "They thought you would be unconscious for quite some time."

"My child..?"

"She is fine, Kaldur'ahm. Quite a healthy looking girl you have." Orin approaches the hospital bed, "Wonder Woman suggested that perhaps it would be best to keep you two close. Even though I could have told her so as well." He walks carefully with the bundle in his arms. "You have done well."

"Annex Orin.."Kaldur pulls the oxygen mask off and slowly tries to sit up, Even though it hurts and he could feel the pull of the stitches on his lower back, he ignores it for now, "What will happen now?"

"Now?"

He nods slowly, memories swimming to the top as the fogginess of his mind slowly clears up, "Yes. Clearly they intended to take both of us. Perhaps for her."

"Do not worry about that right now, Kaldur'ahm." Orin leans over to at least let his protege hold his own child. "Right now you need to heal and sort out your own affairs."

"My..affair?" For a moment, Kaldur was confused before it dawns on him exactly what his king meant. "I see."

"They will want to see you-all of them."

"I have no objections to it." Kaldur said but looks down at the tiny face that seemed to be all he could see. Really the blanket seems to swallow the infant in it's abundance. "I only wish to be told of their arrival."

"Of course." He watches him, "Do not tax yourself. You have had a rather stressful day."

Kaldur's lips twitched, it was not an exaggeration. Still he turns his attentions onto his daughter. She's tiny, really small and he's half afraid that he might break her on some level. Still, he didn't want to let her go now. He has her, she's his.

And when her eyes open, bluish gray hues that seem to try and focus on his face, he knew he would do anything for her.

"Hello, Loren." He says softly smiling at her. "You were such trouble, but I am very happy to finally meet you."

The infant only yawns before closing her eyes, her body twists very little in her warm cocoon of blankets as she moves closer to him. She settles on sleeping for now, not feeling quite as hungry as she would be later.

* * *

><p>"When can we see him?" that was Robin's question.<p>

"When it's safe-"

"Cut the bull." Roy frowns, "We have a right to see him-"

"He's been through a lot today." Black Canary looks at them, "I would suggest you all give him some space for right now. I'll let you know when you can visit him."

"This is _bullshit_." Roy turns, clearly pissed off.

"Red Arrow.." Black Canary looks after him then to Conner and finally to the rest of the team. Why was she weak against those looks? She's certain she'll either get lectured or something along those lines from the Seven, but they didn't have to put up with these kids on a daily basis.

"Alright." She says finally turning, "One at a time and do not wander off." She was looking specifically at Wally and Robin. Notorious duo that often got into trouble.

Why was she doing this again?

* * *

><p>"So our operatives have failed." She was not happy about this. "How hard is it to capture a pregnant man?"<p>

"Extremely, apparently."

"Well, no matter. We can try to capture both this time."

"Both?"

"Why just take the child when you can take the thing that created it as well to make more?" A sly smile crosses the features.

"Ma'am, you don't suggest?"

"Of course. It's for the good of all, don't you think?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ugh, so depressing. no YJ tomorrow *what is the point of Fridays if there's no YJ?* This, though, is going somewhere I think.

* * *

><p>First thing he's aware of was that there were other sounds in his room. The second- more alert and panicked part of him- realized Loren wasn't laying on his chest like she had when he drifted off to sleep.<p>

However, he calms down just a bit when he realizes that the sounds he was hearing was that of his team clustered around someone that was probably holding her.

"Be careful." He heard Roy's voice, "Make sure you keep her head supported. She can't lift that on her own yet."

"I've got it." Conner's voice made Kaldur freeze for a moment.

Right..that's right. Loren's Conner's child too. He's been hiding everything from him. Right now, he cannot hide it any longer. He couldn't avoid the confrontation even if he tried

"He's up." Artemis says heading over to him, "Hey."

He sits up a little, wincing a bit at the slight tug of his stitches. It wasn't that bad. He's had worse, still Kaldur carefully avoids looking at Roy and Conner directly but smiles at Artemis a bit.

"No one told me you would be here." He says softly. He was a bit thirsty still he doesn't say anything about that watching them a bit. "Why did you not wake me?"

"Thought you could do with the rest." Wally looked nervous but at least he offered him a smile. "You looked terrible."

"I had just been shot and have been in labor." Kaldur couldn't help saying that in a dry tone but a slight ghost of a smile, "I would think even _I_ could not maintain such a good looking appearance."

"I know I mean-"

"Hey, Kal." Robin pips up saving his friend from embarrassing himself, "What's her name?"

He blinks slowly, "Loren Lian." He saw the smile that Roy had and Conner seemed to be trying to memorize the name itself. Kaldur looks away and shifts a little in the bed. He really wanted to have Loren back now, even though she wasn't far and was perfectly safe around them.

He lays back and simply restrains himself from getting up and taking her. He finds it both strange yet not that he felt such a strong urge to do so.

"Well, come on." Artemis said gesturing for M'gann and the others to follow her. "We should give them some time alone, don't you think?"

"Huh?" M'gann stares blankly at her 'sister' for a while before hitting herself upside the head, "_Hello, Megan,_ obviously so. After all, it's been a long day or two. I want to see the rest of the tower!"

"Not alone in that, babe." Wally grins before following them out, "Hey Boy Wonder, I bet you know all about this place!"

"_Please_, Batman never lets me near some of the plans for the Watchtower!" Robin said following them out.

It left the three males in the room alone with a gurgling infant in pink blankets.

Roy moves over to Kaldur's bedside and smiles a bit, "I'm just glad you're both alright."

"As am I." Kaldur answers with a slight smile himself but looks over at Conner. "I...I am sorry."

"What for?" Conner had moved over to the bed but he couldn't quite keep his eyes off the sleepy infant.

"I did not tell you about this." Kaldur looks away for a moment, "About..her and me." And Roy he adds slightly in his mind. "I should have but I thought it best-"

"You were being stupid weren't you?" Conner says quietly. "Kaldur, how could you think I wouldn't want to help? Or..Or be apart of her life too? Especially since..."

The silence stretches between the three of them. They knew very well what he meant and thought about Superman. Who hasn't even shown up at all in all this.

Still Conner sighs softly, "I really want to have this chance with both of you."

Kaldur blinks slowly, "I understand Loren but...You _cannot_ possibly feel anything for me."

"Who says?" He growls a little but stops when the infant whines.

"Nice going." Roy moves to take her from him. "We'll be over by there." Roy turns and walks away from them to give them a 'private' moment to talk.

When he was far enough away, Conner looks at him, "Why not? I mean-"

"You do not _have_ to feel for me like that just because we have a child together." Kaldur says plainly enough, "Or rather, you do not have to force yourself to. I know you have...feelings for M'gann and I know they are mutual for her." He turns his head away, "She has always liked you. It might be-"

"But that's not what _I_ want." Conner interrupts and glances back at Roy who was pointing things out to the baby before looking at him. "Even...before I felt something for you that wasn't exactly something you should feel for a friend."

"Conner-"

"Kaldur, can't you just give this a _chance_?"

Kaldur remains silent for a time before saying, "I cannot, in good conscience do so."

"What? You don't-?"

"No, it is not that." He breathes out for a moment, "I...I feel something for Roy as well. He has helped me so much in these last few months and our friendship has always been unique."

Conner didn't like this feeling. It twisted his insides and his jealous flared up at Kaldur's words. The urge to drag Kaldur away and show him exactly who he belong to was almost as overwhelming as wanting to fight Roy right then and there. Instead, Conner breathes out slowly with his hand fisted at his side.

"But so do _we_."

"You chose me." Kaldur says softly, wanting to believe it."I..."

"It's not over Kaldur." Conner says softly, "I won't back down that easily."

"Conner this isn't a contest." Kaldur frowns slightly, "It is simply what is best for Loren and the team."

"Not taking into account how people _feel_ about you?"

He winces at that. "I...I do not know what you want from this."

"I want _you_. I want our daughter. I want to be _happy_ with that." Conner told him sighing before reaching out and brushing his cheek. "I want our lives to be happy."

Kaldur bites his lower lip for a moment watching him then Roy before looking back at him. "Then you must accept the possibility that I..I will have feelings for him. They are not easily forgotten or will be. I- I am not trying to be cruel, Conner, just honest."

"But you feel for me as well." That gave Conner some hope there. Maybe..Maybe he could possibly have what he wanted.

"Yes."

That's all he needed when he closes the distance and kisses Kaldur on the lips. Slowly but thoroughly so he wouldn't have an doubt.

"Ahem."

Conner hides his scowl but looks back at Roy. "Yes?"

"Six weeks." Roy said imperiously as he moves to give Kaldur their-his baby. "He can't do anything until he's healed up and even then you can't treat him roughly."

"You act like you own him." Conner's eyes narrows but found the strange reaction towards the red head. A mixture of wanting to dominate him and show him who was boss but also..._lust_? The.._hell_?

No matter. It doesn't mean anything.

"I don't." Roy told him, "But I've read enough to know better. Think a little consideration might be a good trait if you want him back."

He hates that tone of voice and was about to reply before the door opens again.

"Are you two still here?" Wonder Woman apparently decided to drop by, "Your friends are down in the cafeteria right now. Thought you might want to join them while he and the child are checked on by the doctors here."

"Yeah, was about to suggest that." Roy said before by passing Conner and even made something of a show of kissing his temple and smiling a little at the baby, "I'll be back."

"Very well." Kaldur replies, though he's incredibly uncomfortable with this situation. Why is it that he has ended up in this predicament?

Either way, he had to also endure Conner's possessive nature, especially since the kiss resembled something he remembered. He was a bit dazed as he watches Conner place a chaste kiss on the top of their daughter's forehead before he stalks by both Wonder Woman and Roy. Giving Roy something of a challenging look before he left.

Roy, for his part, only shrugs and strolls out.

Kaldur has a sinking feeling that this might not end well.


	12. Chapter 12

An: So this is the part (where I suppose I should've said earlier) where it's gonna be a bit (lot) Oocness in the personalities because, well, this is quite..er..different.

Anywho, villains to be revealed at some point. (did I mention again I never plan my stories out at -all-? I'll say it again.. Didn't Plan-like a Boss.)

* * *

><p>As much as Kaldur wanted to return to Roy's, he ended up being deposited back- with his daughter- at Mt. Justice for the time being. At the moment it is uncertain if his child with Conner could breathe under water.<p>

Kaldur did not want to find out if she couldn't.

In a way it was something of a mix blessing but not. The team seems to adore the baby and people came by constantly really to check on the place-rather on them.

Not to mention Roy's _practically_ living there.

That made Kaldur feel even better then not. Having Roy there made him feel like there's at least two level headed people around.

However, it's because of these visits that Kaldur felt almost trapped. If it wasn't one person it's another. Offering tips and suggestions. Holding his child all wrong that made him want to snatch her away from them but he had to be polite and correct them.

Not to mention Conner.

Conner acting like a father was..amusing at most. He was awkward , often calling on either him or Black Canary- for some reason he refused to acknowledge that Roy was even there- for help when nothing worked with her.

He had to caution Wally not to run with her like that- he nearly had a heart attack. Or that M'gann can't just float the baby around no matter how much she likes it. It was dangerous.

And by the end of the first two weeks, he felt utterly _more_ exhausted than he had on those overnight missions.

Right now, Kaldur was up late walking Loren around the base as he often did now these days. He speaks to her in his native tongue often so she could one day understand it.

On his walk back to the kitchen now, he runs across Conner and Roy but he hadn't quite yet made his presence known. Instead, he stood hidden by the bend waiting really.

He was simply too tired to deal with their..._tension_ at the moment. Loren simply refused to sleep, so he had to find another way to settle her down- in a minute, of course.

"How long are you going to hang around here?" Conner asks, his usual annoyed tone. "I thought you didn't want to be part of the team? What about Star City?"

"I commute." Roy replies and doesn't sound particularly upset or mad at all. "At the moment, it's pretty slow right now."

"Oh so you're just killing time?"

Roy was doing something, but Kaldur couldn't see it. "Are you pissed because we slept together?"

"Yes." Conner growls, "He's mine."

"That's not how it works and you know it." There, there's a trace of anger. "Kaldur can make up his own mind without you being a dick."

Conner reigns in the urge to jump across the counter and strangle him. It was quite a powerful one so he looks away. "Like you're not?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're always here, always crowding him, don't you think he'd want some peace?"

"Don't tell me what he'd want. I've known him longer then you've been alive."

Kaldur winces, that was pretty low, even if it was true. Couldn't they simply get along for just a few minutes? Somehow, he doubts it, still he couldn't stand there for long, Loren whines softly.

Time to play like he just gotten there, "Lets see if there's a bottle with your name on it in the kitchen." He says in English to her, but loud enough that they could hear him.

"You know." Roy drawls looking at him before glancing at Conner. The two had something transpire between them in a look, before he was addressed again, "You really would make a piss poor ninja."

"I heard you when you stopped." Conner adds moving to get said bottle and warm it up. Man, laser vision would help so much right now. "Superhearing."

He sighs softly, "Fine. But would it hurt for either of you to get along?" He went to the island and leans against it for the moment with Loren wiggling a little in his arms.

Roy leans over and takes the baby from him, "I thought we were, weren't we Con?"

Conner's brow twitched. "Yeah, we are." Still he looks at Kaldur, "You should go to bed. You've been up since this morning."

"I am-"

"Cut the shit, and go." Roy adds with a pleasant smile to Loren as he cooes, "Your mommy is being stupid, isn't he? He needs rest."

At Conner's nod, Kaldur's shoulders sag slightly in defeat. Maybe it was better when they fought a little. "Very well, but you know she-"

"Likes it when her aquarium's on." Roy said.

Conner tests the bottle, "And to be laid on her stomach with her back rubbed."

"With a story, of course." Roy glances at Conner.

Kaldur folds his arms, "Since when have you two become such a good team?"

"Since you didn't take care of yourself enough." Conner told him handing the bottle over only to promptly get it back. "What?"

"It's _too_ warm. Put it in the fridge or run some cold water over it." Roy gave him half a glare. "Just because she's your kid, doesn't mean you can feed her like that."

"Don't be a prick."

_So much for that._ Kaldur thought to himself before turning to go to bed. He had a headache coming in and it had something to do with those two squabbling in the background.

Still, he wonders when this occurred. No, he shouldn't worry.

This was a good thing.

* * *

><p>"So, they have him holed up there."<p>

"Yes ma'am."

"It shouldn't be a problem. Our operatives are waiting in the town aren't they?"

"Yes, ma'am. At the specific locations you asked for a month ago."

"Good. The moment they're alone, grab him."

"The child?"

"At this stage, I do not think we'll need it. However, just in case attach something in it. We'll montior it's growth."

"And the boy?"

"Well, you said the equipment is ready- and the incubators?"

"Yes. Dr. Spence has been most helpful in that."

"She should be. We do not want another failure like Project Kr. Match will be our success."

* * *

><p>He's not able to leave Mt. Justice until almost a month later. By then, even Kaldur's patience has run out and he half way wants to <em>murder<em> the two males currently arguing over what shirt or jumper-_whatever_- that Loren should wear.

While Loren is giggling madly at the entire thing in just her diaper while the two continue with that.

With a sigh, he takes his child and selects a nice little dress for her- spring green overalls with a white little shirt and similarly green sandals- for her to wear.

"I _win_!" Conner crows and went to look for Loren. "Wait, where is she?"

"What?" Roy also looks but doesn't seen the infant anywhere in the nursery.

"And you said _I_ made a bad ninja." Kaldur mutters from the door with a fully dressed Loren who even had her curly hair done up in pigtails with Hello Kitty barrettes. "You did not even notice she was gone."

Shaking his head, though he was amused by the entire thing later, he turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" Conner follows behind him.

"Out."

"We should come with you." Roy suggest. "You never know-"

"No." Kaldur glances at them over his shoulder getting the diaper-bag and stroller-gifts of course from a certain 'someone'- "I would prefer if neither one of you come along."

"Why not?" Conner frowns but turns his glare on Roy who was making faces at Loren making her giggle." You can't be alone out there with just Loren."

"I am _not_ fragile." He was offended by this. "Or must I remind you both that _I_ _am capable of taking care of myself?_ So while your concern is touching- stop it. I can do things on my own without a shadow at my heel."

The two watch as he disappears around the corner, fuming silently as he often did. They then glance between themselves coming to something of an understanding- which was happening more often then either would like to admit.

"Five minutes?" Roy asks glancing at his watch.

"Should be enough time." Conner mutters folding his arms, "Where does he get off like that? I mean we're trying to protect him and Loren so they won't get kidnapped!"

Roy nods for a moment frowning a bit, "He's suppose to be less moody but I guess the hormones must be still effecting him."

"Another one of those baby books?"

"Yeah. Do you ever read them?"

"...Sometimes."

* * *

><p>Kaldur was still fuming a little by the time he was far enough away from the base and closer to town now. He sighs a bit and glances up enjoying the warmth of the sun.<p>

"It is better now." He says to Loren. "Though how you will like winter, I do not know. You may enjoy it."

His life has become far too complicated for his liking. It almost feels like he has no control- really he doesn't now that he thinks about it. He just wants to live peacefully with his daughter but it doesn't seem like that will happen.

Not with those people out there willing to capture them. He grimaces remembering the whole reason as to why he was locked away in the cave in the first place. It was because of that.

For whatever reason they wanted his child and now, because of his _own_ foolish pride, he's risking her in a sad attempt to prove himself capable.

Stopping, half way to town, he sighs and move to the front of the stroller, kneeling besides her. "I'm being really foolish, aren't I?"

His daughter only smiles a little, yawning though before she sneezes. With a soft chuckle, he digs around for the napkin int eh baby bag to wipe her nose.

He didn't notice the shadow until it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

an: Gods, how annoying short this is. Reminder: Don't ask about Beta couples. I only concentrate on the main one. Anything else isn't even on my radar unless there's a point to them. *Got ask about Rob/KF so many times in my other story, I was tempted to just kill them off so I wouldn't get another question about them. 'course I didn't. That's just bad writing if I did.*

But yeah, most often, they won't cross my mind nor will I write about them unless there's a point.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Roy doesn't like that they're both out of his sight. "I knew we should've-"<p>

"Shut up." Conner tilts his head, "I hear them ahead."

"Them?" Roy frowns a bit.

"Yeah." Conner's brows rose, "It's only-"

* * *

><p>"M'gann." Kaldur smiles a bit, letting himself calm down for the moment, "I thought you were training?"<p>

"Well, we finished early." She answers with a smile, "Are you and Loren going out?"

"Just for a bit." He told her before finishing up cleaning the baby's nose and tucking the tissue away. "We are heading to town for a short time. Just to...get some air."

M'gann shakes her head, "You shouldn't go alone! I'll come with you then."

"You do not have-"

"No, I don't mind."

Finally he relents and nods, "Very well then."

* * *

><p>While shadowing the pair, Roy took this time to look Conner over with something of a thoughtful look before snorting and looking away.<p>

"What?" Conner frowns at him.

Roy shrugs, but says, "How long do you think he'll actually stay at the base?"

"I..Don't know." Conner grumbles, "I mean, it's safe, isn't it?"

"You really are stupid."

"What's that?" Conner tempers the need to hit him.

Roy runs a hand through his hair, "Are you_ nuts_? Do you want your kid to grow up in a mountain of all places and have people there at random times- not to mention it's a well known base? That's _safe_?"

Conner become quiet at that and frowns, "It's not like we can buy a house or something."

"Look." Roy ponders this for a moment, "I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yeah, we'll tell Kaldur about it later."

* * *

><p>"Do you want to shop for a bit while we're out?" M'gann asks smiling a bit. "I mean- you know for dinner and all."<p>

"We could." Kaldur says pushing the stroller, though he was a little leery of the looks people were giving them. He couldn't quite decipher some. Some were looking on him with approval- perhaps something else that he supposed meant to be a 'good' look but he wasn't sure why that was. Others had a disapproving look. One actually mutters something to the other and nods in their direction.

M'gann caught him glancing every so often and looks herself with a frown at those people. "Just ignore them." She says to him, "They have no idea about Loren or you."

"I must confess." Kaldur sighs softly looking ahead, "It seems as if I have become something of a spectacle, even within the confines of our own community in a way."

M'gann shook her head, "No, they're just concerned for you is all." She smiles a bit looking at Loren, "And her of course. I have heard much about other heroes having families and that there is almost always some tragedy that is attached. Maybe they're just worried that something will happen to either you or Loren?"

"It could be." Kaldur allows still he felt a bit chafed by these restrictions. "I do not wish to raise her in the base. She deserves much better than that." He eyed a sign ahead of them as they walked down the sidewalk. "If it is not for the uncertain nature of her being able to breathe there, I would have taken her back home to Atlantis."

"What about your family?"

Kaldur shrugs slightly, "My mother wishes to visit with my father to see her and Conner." He seems quite unease with that, "I have yet to specify a date in which they may do so. At least my father. He is well adapted to both worlds."

Sensing that going further on this might not be the best of ideas she looks ahead, "Lets go get some ice cream. That always cheers everyone up!"

* * *

><p>"He is in town now."<p>

"We need to find a way to separate him from his shadows." She ponders this, "Send in the Alpha team."

"Yes ma'am."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Happy Holidays guys. =3

* * *

><p>Kaldur sighs softly leaving the store with M'gann. It was alright, he thinks. Just hanging out was nice, yet the prospect of returning to the mountain did not sit well with him in any respect. Any of this, he never meant for it to happen, yet here he was.<p>

Those two bickering, and him with a child. He's grateful, he really is. However...

"Would it be so terrible if I just disappear?" He mutters out-loud to himself, forgetting M'gann was there.

"What?" She looks at him surprised somewhat, pushing the baby stroller where Loren was fast asleep. "What do you mean disappear?"

He punches the bridge of his nose for a moment, "M'gann, I have no intention of staying in that place any longer than I must. I do not wish to raise Loren here."

She frowns a little, "Then where?"

"I am still deciding." He mutters but glances at a store for a moment. Tvs in the window flash with places and shows on their screens. He wonders exactly where would be the best place to raise a child like his.

"Excuse me?"

He glances to the side as a woman smiles at him holding out a pamphlet, "I'm Reba Marsh, I'm a coordinator for Children First and I couldn't help but notice your cute little family."

"Family...?" Kaldur glances at M'gann who also wore a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Reba's eyes widen, "I didn't mean- I thought the baby belong to the both of you. Where are my manners? I didn't-"

"No, not it is fine." Kaldur wasn't sure what this woman wanted but glances at the pamphlet for a moment then at her, "This is my friend, Megan. I am..Kaldur." He didn't think it would matter much still he moves to at least shake her hand, "And the baby, my lady, is my daughter. Loren."

"Loren. What a wonderful name." She smiles still embarrassed, "I want to apologize again for assuming. It's so rare to see families stick together when the parents are so young like this. Where is Loren's mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She...died." Kaldur decides that telling a strange that he was Loren's 'mother' by definition didn't seem like a good idea at all. He was different enough as it was. "It is just us for now and some friends."

"Still, it's _wonderful_ to see you have such a good friend and you're so responsible." Reba titters, "Anyway, my group helps young parents like yourself find better housing and even jobs while going through such a difficult time. What iwht the economy and everything- it's tough being an adult on your own! Say, do you live with your parents?"

"No I-"

"What a shame! Down right shame. They must've thrown you out didn't they? You poor dear-"

"No, my mother-"

Reba went on as if she didn't hear him as Kaldur gave M'gann a side long look of exasperation once more.

"_Anyway_, we're meeting tomorrow at three. Just to get a look at you and your sweet darling baby to see what you'll need and where you would like to go. "

"I..see." Kaldur said glancing at the pamphlet. "I shall consider this carefully."

"See that you do, dear. Good luck to you both- and sweetie." She looks at M'gann who seemed surprised she was addressed, "He's a _fine_ man. Don't let him wiggle away from you."

"_What_?" The martian squeaks almost as the lady waves and left the bewildered teens alone with a blissfully unaware sleeping infant in the stroller as to what just happened.

* * *

><p>Later, when Loren was put down for sleep and Roy had to leave due to business in Star City- another mission-, He stood under the lukewarm spray of the communal showers for a while. Though normally he'd take much colder baths, he wanted a little bit more heat for now.<p>

He thinks about the meeting and wonders if he should even consider going. After all, what good will it do? Still, it would be nice to talk to others.

Other that didn't know and supposedly wouldn't judge. It wouldn't be like his name would stick out too much- at least to his understanding of some surface world cultures. There were some rather odd sounding names anyway.

It could work.

It could-

"Need any help?" Conner's voice distracted him from his thoughts as he turns to look over at him. Nude with only the steam to cover him somewhat, Conner was walking towards him purposefully.

Kaldur only turns his head to finish lathering up a bit more. "I believe I can do this myself." He says trying to ignore whatever feelings that were there. "How long will you or Roy keep following us?"

He stiffens just a little when Conner wraps his arms around his waist. Barely breathing, he tries to ignore the impulse to simply lean back more.

Why was he complicating this so much? It-he should be just glad that..that..

"We're just trying to make sure you and Loren don't get taken out on the street." His lips brushed against the back of Kaldur's neck. He found the rather familiar imprint of teeth marks. "I just want to protect you."

"You shouldn't have worried." Poseidon sake, he _wants_ him. Then again he _also_ wanted- "M'gann was a perfectly acceptable escort."

"But she's not me." His hand crept lower until he could feel Kaldur tense against him and a soft sound that was made in the back of the Atlantean's throat. "You want me."

"I never suggested otherwise." Gods, was that _his_ voice? Kaldur retrains himself for a moment but can't help but lean a little into that hand. "What do you want from me, Conner?"

Kaldur hisses when Conner nibbles at his gills. "Right now? _You_."

"Conner, we should not do this here." He could hardly keep it steady when Conner touches him like that. "This is the _communal_ shower."

"They're not on this level- or have superhearing." Conner mutters and was gratified to hear the faint moan slip from Kaldur's lips. "No one will notice."

Gods, he couldn't keep resisting too much. Not when it's been a while since...That thought came with the thought of Roy at it's heels. Fanciful, even as he gave in to Conner persistent teasing, he imagines that if Roy had been here as well he would never walk again.

* * *

><p>Roy got the feeling that Kaldur thought he didn't know. It wasn't hard to tell to be honest. The smug look Conner had and the way Kaldur kept his eyes carefully averted and never quite meeting his either said that they had sex.<p>

He's not sure how to feel about that.

On the one hand, this would be a good thing for Loren at least. Her parents get along well enough and not to mention maybe Kaldur would be a bit more..

Either way, it had been nothing more then a passing fancy. Just a one night stand- sort of.

He doesn't mind being regulated to 'uncle' status or even just 'best friend'. He just doesn't want Kaldur to completely pull away from him.

Though since Conner decided to take Loren for the day, Roy decided to make sure Kaldur would be alright. After all, they still don't know who's behind the kidnapping attempt or if they have lost interest in them yet.

It's just not safe for either to be alone.

"Are you going to follow me all the way to town too?" Kaldur finally glances over his shoulder, "I know you are there. I just fail to see why you do not simply just join me on the outing."

"Well, I was-"

"Understandable." Kaldur looks away from him and glances at a piece of paper before shoving it away in his pocket along with the pale blue smartphone.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

Roy rolls his eyes behind the shades, "That. Acting like I don't know." He stops with a hand on Kaldur's shoulder making him stop as well. There was no one around to overhear them at this time of day. Most people would either be at work or school, making the park mostly deserted until lunch. "I know you and Conner were together. You have to Wally or something to not see it."

Kaldur winces at that, "I..it just-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." Roy sighs running a hand through his hair, "I mean, I thought it would happen eventually."

"So, you are not upset?" Kaldur peers at him almost curiously.

"No." That was at least partially true, still he looks up for a moment, "Look, I just don't want you to be distant with me, alright? We've been friends for way too long for something like this to break us."

Nodding, Kaldur breathes out slowly but still doesn't relax. "I..it is just that I have no idea what should be done next. If this were the way of my people, I would know what to do but such things seem unacceptable."

"And what would your people do?" Roy raises a brow at him for that. "Speaking of which, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"It is nothing- on both accounts." Kaldur told him looking away, I am simply curious about something and wish to see it for myself."

"Oh really now? You wouldn't mind if I tag along?"

He hesitates, having fully intended on doing this alone. Then again, he couldn't think of a proper or even good excuse for not having Roy- or _anyone_ really- with him.

In the end he resigns to having an escort in this. Not that he didn't mind the company, but it was becoming increasingly _annoying_ to have someone with him that wasn't in diapers and not to mention, as much as he loved his child- he loved her more than anything else- he misses the moments here he could be alone with his thoughts.

Basically saying- Kaldur just wanted some 'me' time away from everyone and everything.

Stuffing his webbed hands in his pockets, he only gave a noncommittal sound that could mean either as he nods ahead. "I suppose not. I was simply going to the bookstore to look around until the meeting starts."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"You shall see."


	15. Chapter 15

An: Yes I haven't forgotten. Though is it me or are these waits between episodes too long? I mean really CN, this is ridiculous. (Three year long season? Do not like.) Anyway, haven't forgotten anything. Holidays seem to suck up stuff/time and uh..thoughts. *Terrible thing Writer's block is.*

* * *

><p>Conner had never really understood those shows about families until now. What the words that were associated with the feelings of being a parent really meant.<p>

Sure, he had Rolly and even Wolf now, but that didn't have the _same_ feeling as this.

Currently, he lays with Loren outside the base, enjoying the heat of the day that wasn't too hot but he felt it was good enough for her to be out in. She was a giggly thing, always trying to look, even though she could only turn her head so far. Her eyes looked more blue than gray, but he could see the hints of it when she looks at him smiling that toothless smile.

He wonders when she'll get her teeth in. Still, her curly dirty-blonde hair was getting longer.

He honestly has no idea what to do with it most of the time. The curls were nothing he'd seen before- well correction: He has, but he's never took the time to actually look at them in detail. He was rather used to the closely cut hair of Kaldur or even the long hair of Artemis.

This was..different. A good different because it's still soft. It looked right too.

He just has no idea how to style it.

Though, Conner frowns a little as his mind wanders and his daughter seems distracted looking at something else. Superman doesn't seem to want anything to do with them still. Resentfully, Conner decides that he doesn't have to see them. Or see Loren. In fact, it's fine if Superman never comes. He wasn't _worth_ anything anyway.

Conner breaks out of his thoughts when the baby begins to whine and whimper uncomfortably shifting in his grasp.

"Shh, it's alright." He cooes trying to figure out what's wrong. Maybe she was hungry? "It's alright. Daddy's here."

That's right. He is. And he's determined to always be there for her. _Always_.

* * *

><p>The meeting included a seminar on banking and how to tell which loans could be afforded which shouldn't and if this may be the right choice or not.<p>

It was useful, even if Reba kept getting Kaldur's name wrong.

"Now, Kalvin-"

"It's Kaldu-"

"Ye,s yes, Kevin." Reba went on gesturing, "I'm pretty sad you didn't bring that sweet child of yours with you- who's your friend?"

"Ron." Roy said not wanting to give out his name as he adjusted the sunglasses.

"Robert, well I'm Reba Marsh. It's a pleasure." She smiles though her eyes flit over towards Kaldur, "I see you have a _lot_ of red haired friends."

He just blinks a little and shrugs, "Yes well, the meeting has been rather informative." He decided to not even bother with correcting her at this point. She was just...odd. "I have learned much I needed to know in order to plan for the best future possible for my daughter."

"That's _wonderful_ to hear. So, you know our next meeting will be in a few weeks. We'll talk about nutrition and of course the ever ending questions -is it right to pay this much? We'll also go over a few cooking tips and techniques to keep your child healthy and happy-as well as asleep most of the night." Reba laughs at the end.

Kaldur only smiles, but the look on Roy's face was easy for him to decipher- he didn't think much of the woman.

"Well, I've got to go, but be sure to bring little Lana-"

"Loren."

"-Laura to the next meeting. Oh and that _nice_ young girl too. Michelle." Reba chirps before leaving.

"Is she for real?" Roy asks as they made their way out- he snagged a few of the snacks and stuffed them in his pocket but still- shaking his head. "I feel like she's from one of those towns that only has five tv stations."

"She is..interesting. She means well." Kaldur mutters sighing softly. "I am surprised you have no objections."

"Well, I can't fault you for not wanting to stay there." Roy said but glances at him, "It actually works in my favor."

"How so?" His brows rose slightly at that.

Roy ponders his wording before saying, "Remember when I said I wanted to move right?"

"Yes?"

"And you said you would help me- not to mention you also said you would move in with me, right?"

Kaldur nods again frowning a bit more at the run around- Roy was not prone to such things. So it made this occasion odd, to say the least- "Yes, but I do not expect you to wish for that still. Especially now that Conner wishes to take an active interest in Loren. I did not think-"

"Oh, he knows."

"What?" Now, that got the blonde haired Atlantean's attention. "Knows _what_ exactly?"

"That we're all moving in together. We just need a house." The satisfied smirk on the red haired archer's face at the look his best friend- _sometimes lover?_- is giving him.

In fact it made that entire annoying meeting _worth_ it, if he says so himself.

"What do you mean _we_ are all moving in together?" Kaldur could only watch the backside of Roy- and he did have a nice one at that- unable to assemble this bit of information. "Moving _where_?"

* * *

><p>At the moment, Kaldur's face was cradled in his hands as the bickering apparently grew from those two to ..welll, <em>everyone<em>.

Apparently, everyone had an idea exactly what they should do or where they should live. He knew it was bad when even his own _king_ put his two cents in.

Which is what started the entire thing actually. It had started as an almost calm house search after he mentally had calmed himself down to a point to not drown either males in water for contriving such a ploy.

Admittedly, the ploy was good and it did work on him, but that was besides the point.

Then Robin had something of an opinion about the neighborhood. Which, of course, lead to Wally commenting about air circulation and the like or that the place looked shifty. M'gann had bought some cookies in -at least they were not burnt this time. So obviously he told her they were good without cringing at the same time for once.- and insisted they needed a yard. Artemis was the one that also said something about gated communities too. Though then she retracts the statement going on to say that anything might be a good thing for them but the absolutely need a pool. Or live near a Zeta.

Though Roy liked the idea of the Zeta, Conner wanted to live in the suburbs.

Then there was a "You are so like Superman." comment from Wally, and that's where it deteriorated.

Green Arrow and Black Canary showed up for their training- surprisingly the older man took a good shine to Loren for some reason- Kaldur isn't sure why but maybe he likes kids? The Flash turns up now and then to play with her. Which, admittedly, was nice especially when his King visits to dote on her and remark about his own son who was a few months older or so then Loren herself how it would be nice for the two to have a playdate. Batman though, was the worst offender he's ever seen thanks to Robin hacking the security footage. Who knew he really had a thing for kids?

Either way, it is _automatically_ expected when Green and Red Arrow were in the same vicinity and it was not a life threatening end of the world scenario that they _will_ fight and argue. That _mentioning_ Superman- who is _not_ off world and has _never_ once stepped inside the base to ever visit Loren or Conner at any point in this- will ensue another argument.

And then his king arriving and joining in this absurd ball of confusion, heated words and debate about where in the world they should live- King Orin stated" it should be by the sea! By gods, he's an Atlantean and she's part she should be exposed to the ocean."

" No, no, an _apartment_ in the city."

"No, the _suburbs_, after all the best schools-"

" I am _nothing_ like Superman!"

" See what you did there, Wally? Gods you are _such_ a-"

" _Oh,_ this has such a _nice_ yard!"

"We do _not_ need your help, _Green Arrow_."

"Now, now, Spe- er. _Red Arrow_, we just want to help a_ little_. At least -"

"_Will_ you two stop fighting?"

In the end, Kaldur simply got up as quietly and unobtrusively as possible and went to the nursery. It was enough to test his patience, which he has now_ just_ ran out of. His original plan seem so much better then before though he blinks a bit seeing Batman in the room- _humming_.

Silently, he stood there for a moment unsure how to actually breach this. Because, well, he's _Batman_. How do you translate this even if you've seen him on video doing the exact same thing?

So, he stood there until acknowledge, but really, it was better than the noise cluttered room he had been in. They were suppose to have something like a class, he thinks, but apparently it seems that the mentors had different ideas.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Batman's voice broke Kaldur out of his thoughts.

"I did not wish to disturb you." He mutters but walks into the room to see Loren somewhat awake, but yawning. "You are gifted with children." It sounded awkward, even to him.

"I was taught by the best." Batman says simply but settles the baby back in her crib, on her stomach . "Why aren't you with the others?"

He continues to stare at the child, who purses her lips a little before settling in to sleep, a concerned expression on his face. "It became too loud."

"Everyone has an opinion."

"Yes."

"Hm. Do what you need to, Aqualad." Batman turns from him, "It's her future you have to worry about. Everything else- even_ this_- is secondary to it."

Did he just get _parental_ advice from _Batman_? Kaldur's eyes went from the crib to the retreating form of the man as he left.

It was only then that he noticed a black card on the dresser. Curious, he moves over and picks up the plastic thing and realized...

He had a way out.

* * *

><p>When the cape crusader entered the room he could understand the teen's frustration. It was hardly worth the effort into trying to get them all to at least be quiet. So for the moment he says nothing just observing them. Really, buying time for the moment.<p>

Eventually the moment came when Red Arrow and Superboy seem to even notice their third was missing at all.

"Where's Kaldur?"

Just as Superboy poses the question he- along with the others- hear the mechanical voice call out :

_**"Recognized, Aqualad B-02****"**_


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Gods, it took me forever to get this. a bit short- again I have no set pairings yet other then they involve the three mains (superboy/aqualad/Red arrow) so.. dunno how it'll end.

* * *

><p>It had taken some time, but he finally found a place for them to settle for the time being. Thinking ahead, as he had sometimes seen on the nights they watched movies, to completely disappear would require them to use cash only.<p>

So he had gone to the local ATM, hat and glasses and withdrew at least five hundred dollars. Thinking ahead, again, he decided if they were low he would visit different ATMs that were further away from where they were staying. It would throw them off for a little while.

At least until he could find a permanent place. He breathes in slightly glancing over at his sleeping daughter and wonders what to do. He hated that he had to do this, but he couldn't stand how they simply didn't listen to him much on this. Sure they can take order from him, but this? No.

Still, he felt bad about it-about taking her from Conner and Roy at least. Pausing in the middle of changing her at the motel they were staying at in some random city, he frowns a little to himself wondering when he started thinking of them together.

What a queer notion...

Shaking his head again as if to dismiss such weird thoughts, he smiles at his daughter who apparently was trying her utter best to not cooperate.

"Loren, you have to wear this." He told her as she wiggles and squirms throughout the entire thing, "You are not trained yet."

She gave him what he could only interpret as an amused look.

Kaldur has a sinking suspicion that his daughter is going to be a handful.

* * *

><p>"You..<em>what<em>?" The voice is low and threatening. "Repeat that one. _More_. Time."

Cowering before the woman, the man tries hard not to look directly at her, "Ma'am, we lost the target."

"How could one of the_ best_ trackers in the world, lose a boy and a baby?" She hiss.

"It is not just us, ma'am." another one spoke up, "It seems that even the League has lost track of him. They seem to be looking on their spare time when they can."

"I don't care what it takes, track him. Down."

* * *

><p>Conner could not stand this. It was cycling around and around since Kaldur disappeared-again. In the pass three weeks he's been angry, hurt, confused, and then sometimes all three at the same time over this. He wants to blame Roy for it, but then again Roy didn't know anything either and seemed to be in the same position as the others.<p>

He worries about Loren and even swallowed his pride enough to try to get help from everyone- Superman included.

Even though the man of steel had carefully stayed at arms length from the situation, he had agreed to at least help if he could.

That was enough it seems, but Conner didn't want to sit around and wait- not like they were doing that much mostly because of the missions they were given in this time frame (no matter how disastrously they turn out to be).

In the end, he just wants to know if they were alright or not. If Loren was happy and safe and if Kaldur remembered to take care of himself too.

"We'll find them." That's what Roy had told him. "We'll find them and we'll deal with it, alright?"

"Yeah."

He hopes it'll be true. He really did.

* * *

><p>It was almost another month and a half later before Kaldur was found out again. This time, Red Arrow had been on a mission when he ran into the parent and child walking home. Having completed his assignment- and for once he was getting paid for this one- he had decided to search around the city for a bit to see if they may have settled here.<p>

He had just about given it up for the night when he heard the sounds of a mugging in progress.

Or rather an_ attempted_ mugging.

"I warn you," The familiar voice said almost in dull exasperation, " it would be wiser if you just leave us be."

"Whatever, just hand over the wallet or I'll cut that cute baby of yours!"

Red Arrow draws one of his arrows from the quiver, moving swiftly towards the edge of the building as he heard sounds of the struggle that quickly ended with a baby crying and a body hitting the ground.

Thinking the worse, he moves to take aim as he stood on theedge only to see Kaldur trying the hush Loren who seemed very red-faced and upset in her carrier. The mugger was twitching some feet away and groans in pain.

In spite of himself, Red Arrow smirks but moves down the fire escape.

Kaldur only glances up and sighs inwardly knowing what was to happen next. Still, at least he has his mind together a bit better than before. "Could you grab those bags?" He gestures towards the plastic bags next to the diaper bag, "Where I'm staying is not too far."

"You're going to explain yourself?"

"Over dinner."

* * *

><p>"Alright, " Now that Loren had been put to bed in the next room, Red Arrow had been able to get a good look around the small clean apartment. Apart from the baby's room, the entire thing was tidy and organized, much like Kaldur himself. Loren's room was organized but there were many more things there than in Kaldur's room or the living room.<p>

Functional, that's what it was.

Still he glances over at him shaking his head wanting anymore to drink. Instead he slips off his mask and gloves before really looking at him. Roy doesn't know whether to be pissed of or not.

He decides that it's easier to be pissed off.

"What the _hell_, Kal?" He watched him as the Atlantean goes to wash dishes. "Why did you disappear on us and then you don't even leave us a_ message_?"

"I had to, for Loren."

"What do you mean?"

He purses his lips, but Kaldur didn't turn around just yet. "What do you _think_ I mean?" He finally turns, " All of you refused to hear my input on the entire situation and take it upon yourselves to decide things without consulting me."

"What are you talking about? Of course we tried to get your input!"

Kaldur shook his head, "Then you started arguing with Green Arrow, the team, Flash- even my_ King_- all had their opinions of the situation and pushed it onto us, to me, what would be best for Loren." He sighs softly turning back to the sink to finish the dishes, "I am sorry I had to make this decision, but I simply could not sit there and let them do this."

"Then why not tell us?" Roy stood moving over to the sink where Kaldur stood still with his back towards him considering the murky water in the sink. "At least Conner would've put more thought into it. She _is_ his daughter- and I _am_ your friend."

Kaldur swallows slightly feeling the heat of Roy's breath on the back of his neck. He was close behind him. He trying quite hard not to focus on that fact at all.

I thought it would have been better to make this choice on my own and for her. So you would not be burden by it."

"We want that burden, Kaldur." Hand slips around him. Gods he was far too close for comfort. Kaldur was still indecisive about what he really wanted because..."Hell, we _insist_ on it, because sometimes you really take things too far by yourself without help."

"Roy, I think-" Whatever words he was about to say, died as he felt chapped lips brush his neck were sensitive gills were.

"Don't fucking scare me like that again." The red haired archer mutters, his lips fastens to his friend's throat as he bites him, sending shivers down Kaldur's spine and a soft sound escapes from his mouth.

" We..shouldn't-"

"Shut up." There was no real sting in it even as his calloused hand slipped into the loos fitting pants that his friend was wearing, "I'm still trying to make sure I'm not making this up in my head."

Leaning against him, Kaldur closes his eyes for a moment because he really didn't _want_ to stop him- he didn't want to be just in his head either.


	17. Chapter 17

An: T3T Muse, yu no wanna work with me?

* * *

><p>He wakes up suddenly with a soft gasp and a groan as he rolls over in his bed the sheets twisted around him as he tries to remember when he went to bed. He also notes he's nude as well and somewhat sore.<p>

He blinks slowly focusing on the ceiling above before it came back in a rush that even heated his own cheeks. That was right, Roy had found him. Rubbing his eyes he sits up but frowns hearing muffled voices coming from his living room.

Who else could be here? Not wanting to alert anyone, he slips out of the bed then dresses as quietly as he could-his gray sweatpants and a simple tank before he eases the door open. His light colored eyes widen a bit seeing Conner- who was obviously pissed- and Roy arguing in hushed tones.

"What is going on here?" He wasn't surprised when Conner arbuptly stopped their conversation just as he opens the door.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roy counters with a question of his own and was about to say something else but Conner interupts him-

"Why?" He didn't bother to keep the hurt expression from him. "Why did you leave?"

Kaldur inwardly winces at that, he hates seeing that look on anyone's face. Let alone Conner's- or Roy's for that matter. Why did such thoughts like that keep cropping up? Nevermind, he still has to contend with this. "I had to. I am sure that Roy has told you that at least."

"But I'm not asking him. I'm asking you. I'm trying to talk to you." He folds his arms- Kaldur recognized that defensive stance and the stubborn lines of his face plus the tension that settled over Conner. Wonderful. He wasn't going to let this go at all. "So?"

"I had to do what was best for Loren." Kaldur frowns, "Is that so wrong of me?"

"It is when you don't include me." Conner pointedly left Roy out of this equation though a look from the red head made him grumble, "And him I guess."

Well, that was just poor planing on his end. Still, Kaldur wasn't quite ready yet. "Because you both were far too busy arguing amongst yourselves and with them to even notice." He's surprised with the latent hurt feelings he didn't even know that were there. Had it really mattered that much to him that Conner and Roy take notice of his absence? wasn't that what he wanted?

Times like these, Kaldur hates his mind. It's far too easy to-

Conner looks distinctly uncomfortable at that, "We did."

"Oh?" Kaldur's voice feel back into the safety of stoic calmness with the touch of sarcasm that he was known for. "Was that before or after _you_ tried to kill Wally or Green Arrow?" This time it was directed at the both of them.

Roy only runs his hand through his hair annoyed but shakes his head, "Look, lets just agree here that we _all f_ucked up, alright?"

"When did you become so willing to make amends?" Kaldur's brows rose with mild surprise, "Normally, you would not be so willing to give up a fight."

"Since I realized there's no way in hell I'm leaving you on your own with Tykebomb over there."

"What?" Conner glares a bit at him, "Would you like to come over here and say that?"

"I thought your superhearing would've made it clear."

"I don't need laser vision to-"

"And _this_ is what I was speaking of." Exasperated by this- for some reason Kaldur figures this might be a norm- he simply heads to the nursery, "You two cannot seem to co-exist without bickering over meaningless things. That is not what I want for her to learn."

"She _wouldn't_." Conner says quickly enough but follows him, "She's fine. I took care of her while you were still asleep. Just..talk to us."

Kaldur pauses at the nursery door, hovering for a moment before finally he turns to look at them, "Very well."

* * *

><p>"We've finally located him."<p>

"Why did it take so long?"

Ignoring the growl in their leader's voice, one of them continues, "He's in this city."

"...Mighty convenient. "

"However those two are with him as well."

"I'm certain we can deal with them. Contact our..associcate to get what you need."

"And the child?"

"We do not need it. Do whatever you like."

* * *

><p>Five minutes have ticked by and all that had been done was that Roy had made them all coffee, somehow he had acquinted himself with Kaldur's kitchen to know where everything was placed, and now they stare at each other with little idea of how to start this particular conversation.<p>

Or rather, Roy was observing Kaldur and Conner being awkward around each other. In a deatched, yet not so deatched way if that made sense, he wonders who would crack first.

His bet was on Conner, knowing Kaldur's far too damn patient most of the time.

"Look, I.. " Conner began as predicted, "I don't understand why you keep running off like this. And.. I don't know what you're afraid of, Kaldur, but we have to find a way to.."

"Resolve?" Roy offers raising a brow and sipping from his mug. " I think that's what his imperial majesty is trying to say."

Conner shot him a glare, but Kaldur only shook his head at this. "Right." Conner slowly turns back to the Atlantean in front of him. "And I won't be able to do anything right if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Reading minds is not part of our arsenal." The red head adds. "Granted, I think even with it, we might have less than a five percent chance at getting it."

"It is not like that." Kaldur says finally, "I simply wished to not complicate either of your lives. I cannot ...think when in your prescene." Pale eyes flicker from Conner then to Roy and back. "I think at times it is better to simply disappear, however it seems I have once again made much a mess out of things. I only wanted to find a safe place for Loren to grow without the problems that haunt us." Running a hand through his short cropped hair, Kaldur breathes out slowly, "I thought of nothing but of her and her well being."

"But you can't do this alone- and you don't have to." Conner frowns a little, "I want to be there too and-"

"You are still a child in their eyes. Such a responsibilty, Conner, could be-"

"Let me decide that for myself!"

Kaldur shook his head once more, "Just listen to reason-"

"Damn it, Kaldur, you need to listen to reason!" Conner stands suddenly, missing how Roy tensed at the sudden movement and Kaldur's eyse widen ever so slightly. "She's part of me too and I'm not about to abandon her like-"

"...Like Superman had done to you?" Kaldur finishes with something akin to sympathy.

Conner stares at him for a while longer, holding his gaze before he blinks and looks away. "Yeah. I don't want to never see her and her important moments. I..." He was having a hard time trying to remember how to say it. " I want to move in with you."

"You cannot do that." Kaldur says flatly, "The laws of this land-"

"Can go to hell for all I care." Conner points at Roy, "But it's fine that he stays here too?"

"roy is also of legal age."

"And you are?"

"...In Atlantis and some parts of the world. However, I am not a-"

"Neither am I!" Conner growls a little frustrated, "I don't get why you don't want me around. They said- and even you said that you weren't...weren't..."

Kaldur pushes his mug away before also rising, "I am not." He says quietly, "That is not what concerns me most. It is a matter of hiding in plain sight, as you would put it." He idly rubs the back of his neck, "You must understand that suddenly moving from Happy Harbor would tip off those that are watching us. Roy isn't a part of the team, no matter how much it would benefit us all if he were." He moves to collect the mugs from the table, "It is easy for him to go missing and none would be the wiser, but you are a diffrent story as you are a student at the local high school there. I neither attend school, nor am I tied to anything that is consistent."

"But-"

"I will bring her to meet you as often as I dare risk it." He sets the mugs on the counter but turns to Conner, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I do not do this out of spite, Conner. I worry for everyone's safety in this matter."

"What about your own?" Conner mutters, though the look he caught from Roy seemed to echo his sentiments exactly.

Conner knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kaldur could handle himself in a fight. That he would do anything to protect others...

However, Conner also knew that Kaldur could be ridiculously stupid at times when it came to his own personal safety or even feelings on some matters.

"The Zeta tube is close." Conner continues on, "It's not there for decoration, you'll use it right?"

Kaldur smiles, "Of course."

It was also glaringly obvious to at least two of the males in the room that their third has decidedly left one piece of that conversation untouched. The one that concerned them and him exclusively.

However, neither seemed to want to bring it up just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

An: *Been kicking muse.* She keeps wandering off to other things and thinking of awesome storylines but never finishes DX;

* * *

><p>One of the more awkward things about this is occurs when Conner came over unannounced and had simply opened the door- a key that had been made for both him and Roy as it seemed to be much less of a hassle- and walked in while he was in the middle of nursing Loren.<p>

He glances at him before wincing slightly at that, "No, Little one." He chides her getting her to at least let go. "No biting."

The baby frowns at him with a whine. He simply gave her a look in which she just whimpers again, smacking his chest with her tiny hand.

"Are you _really_ arguing with her?" Conner ask bewildered. "She's a baby."

"She needs to know not to bite me." Kaldur doesn't look at him as he eventually smiles at Loren, lightly poking her cheek. "It is no good if my nipples become sore like that or worse."

"Worse?" For everything that Cadmus had programed into his mind, child-rearing and such were simply not part of his knowledge library. "Does..that hurt? I mean- Uh..I just thought..it _happens._"

Unable to help himself, Kaldur laughs deeply at that. "Of course not. It takes a lot of patience with them. The instinct is there, it is simply..." He shakes his head, "It is nothing. I have read far too many books. Perhaps I think too much."

"I don't really understand." Conner admits moving over towards them, "Do you need anything?"

"More water would be nice, please." Kaldur shifts the pouting baby to the other side and simply settles her in a more comfortable position after adjusting the pillows a bit. With that, though, he manages to relax just for a bit. He thought about the situtation but then began thinking of other things. Things that would be more essential to his daughter's future.

For now, however he simply says thank you for the water and idly watches Conner do his homework.

At least that was until Roy came back as well. Which also, apparently, brought back the bickering, though Kaldur could barely care about it now. Truth of the matter being, he couldn't- no rather he didn't want to- think about this situtation as a 'situation' if he didn't have to. There shouldn't be a need to make that particular decsion, should there?

In fact..

Loren seems to have woken up from her nap because not only did she whine- she flat out starts crying in earnest which sets off more alarms in Kaldur's mind than anything else on this planet.

Not even _Tula_ could inspire that.

One would think he would be used to his child's cries, but no. He's still jumpy. Then again there was that thing- that thing where people are still looking for them but they don't know where to look to find the culprits.

That, of course, is far more scary than Kaldur likes to admit, but in the mean time, he shifts the baby in his arms, "What is the problem, little one?"

"I'll take her." Conner pips up. "I'm done anyway."

"If you are sure?"

"Yeah, otherwise.." Conner stops himself but shakes his head moving to collect the girl and heads into the other room.

"Well.." Roy drawls a little tilting his head, "Mr. Dad of the year."

"He is doing what he thinks is best." Since he apparently isn't really needed any more, he decides maybe now is a good time to get out for a bit. "I shall return."

"From..?"

"I need a shower and some quiet." Kaldur arches a brow at him, "Or do you wish to inspect my bathroom for hidden dangers I have been unaware of for the past month or so?"

Snorting, Roy smirks, "If I did that, I'd piss off - wait, let me help you."

Shaking his head, Kaldur just went back to his room to shower and hopefully go out to get air and some time to think.

But hasn't that always what he's been doing?

* * *

><p>"Within our sights. Either really bold or really-"<p>

"Doesn't matter. Hurry up."

* * *

><p>Now that he was out, he glances up for a moment with the skies darkening more with each passing moment. It'll be a rather cool night tonight, but that doesn't bother him. After all, he's been to the deepest depths of the seas and fought barefooted in the artic. This was really nothing in comparsion.<p>

"But it does not answer the obvious." He muses, his eyes flicker around now and then feeling as if something is lurking around behind him.

Still, he wonders if there was a point to this 'choosing' deal that he has placed on himself. What was the point before? He doesn't know, but it was proving to be a fruitless thing to do. Why did he even try?

Perhaps to abhere to the societal norms of this place. He thought to himself and rubs the bridge of his nose. Or perhaps I simply know not how to handle any of this. It is unbecoming of myself to run so often. Have I become weak? Maybe...

Kaldur freezes, hearing something scratch against the behind him. He turns around, eyes scanning quickly for any possible threat but he doesn't see any. It is only by the grace of feeling the air shift in front of him ,does he know to move away as quickly as he could from being attacked.

"Who are you?" He demands, his hands curl as if trying to grab the handle to the waterbearers, but remembered he had left them behind. Which he curses his carelessness that got him in this situation. "What are you after?"

The assailants numbers began to grow each time he knocks one down. They attack from all different sides at different times, making it harder to block their attacks personally. He shocks quite a few of them before he even notices that he's been struck.

"What?" He mutters before turning to knock him out as well, but whatever it was they stuck him with made him dizzy and staggering just a bit as he heard the sounds of tires screetching up.

"Don't even think about it, kid." The person said though he couldn't really see who was speaking because his vision became blurry, "This serum was espeically made for those like you."

As the effects took it's hold on him, he wonders if they would be safe from this as well.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: apologize for ungodly short chapter. But Muse being Muse...

* * *

><p>When Kaldur wakes up, he feels sick and groggy. The darkness around him doesn't bother him much since his eyes adjusted to it almost as if it had been lit. Still, it doesn't help him any better then before as he has no idea where he is.<p>

Then suddenly, a light comes on blinding him for a few moments until he could again adjust to it. He hears a door opening then closing and the sound of more than two people coming in. Turning his head, he frowns seeing Reba, the woman he met whil out with M'gann and again with Roy. Why was..?

It hits him that maybe she had something to do with this. No, not maybe, she did. The way she stood with these people as if she lead the crowd and that look on her face didn't change this thought at all.

"I see you're up." Reba no longer had that southern accent at all. Instead, it was almost without it but Kaldur's ears could still pick up the faint accent. "That's good. I was almost worried we'd have to do something drastic. But then again, you conscious _isn't_ even required."

"Who are you?" Kaldur glares at her, or tries to. He's hot, thirsty and still feels incredibly weak. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, where's my manners?" She smirks before nodding to the men on her left to check him out, which he resists as much as he could. "I told you the truth though, I _am_ really Reba Marsh and I _do_ work for Children First- however that is simply a cover. Not that it would mean much to you, now."

Kaldur strains against his bindings but flinched when he was given a shot of something- he doesn't know what- and felt utterly weaker than before. "You still have not answered my question."

"I thought it was obvious, _darlin'._" Now the accent was back but not as thick as before when she saunters over to him and brushes his hair back, " Your ability to have babies is of great interest to my bosses. Who knew you fish people could crossbreed with others? Either way, we'll put that talent to _great_ use."

He sneers, "As if_ I_ would do such a thing for you."

"Who said anything about _consent_?"

* * *

><p>"It's late." Conner frowned at Roy for a moment, "He should've been back by now."<p>

Roy hates to admit it, but he agreed with the tykebomb before getting up to get his mask, "I'll go look for him. If there's a problem, I'll call."

"If there is, what about.." Conner casts a worried look towards the baby room.

"Have the League play babysitter, for once." Roy told him before he left- or would have if it hadn't been for the men dressed in black coming in to shoot up the place.


	20. Chapter 20

An: ;3; Muse come back to me baby T2T

* * *

><p>Bullets don't bother Conner. Butt of a gun to the back of his head- doesn't bother him either. What <em>bothers<em> him is the sound of _his_ baby wailing and these men trying to kill not only him, but _his_ child and_ his_ lover's friend. He became irrational at this point in wanting to protect them all that the entire apartment is nearly destroyed with bodies hitting the walls with more force then was allowed. It got worse, in the sense that the baby was still crying.

That man went out the window and possibly into another wall with a sickening 'crunch' sound. Others were trying to run off, but Conner didn't seem to want them to get away- at all.

Red Arrow nearly escapes being caught up in Superboy's rampage, but went to check on Loren. He heard the shots as well and if ti wasn't for those men- he had tried, gods know he did- and Conner throwing them everywhere, he would've been there sooner.

Still, his heart didn't calm down at all seeing the hole riddled crib, even though he can still hear her. He moves to see if she's hurt anywhere but surprisingly there was not a scratch on her.

"What..the..?" Logical is slowly asserting itself as he recalled exactly who her parents were. Superboy and Aqualad. One has incriebly thick skin and the other could survive ray guns and gunshots at point blank range. He lets out a shaky breathe before looking up at Conner who returns to the room quickly enouth.

"How is-"

"She's fine." Red Arrow gives him a tired smile picking her up, "Apparently her parents' resistance to damage is _more_ than enough to keep her safe."

Conner nods but frowns a bit, "They were here to kill us- that means.."

"Yeah, I figured." Red Arrow shifts her in his arms, "We need to have someone look after her."

"But how are we going to find him?"

At that the red haired archer snorts, "_Please_, I've been around Robin and Batman long enough to know how to put a tracker on someone."

* * *

><p>"Hm." Reba seems to frown at him, "According to our tests, you're not receptive to our selection."<p>

Kaldur says nothing but only glares at the woman in his drugged state. What made it worse were the inhibitors that were placed on him. He wonders where they got this from. The only ones that even have this would be- He wants to flinch away from her because she is touching his face.

"It means you're pregnant again. I'm willing to bet it's that red head, isn't it?" She tsks, "Don't worry we'll remedy the problem." She even laughs because it was obvious he didn't know. She pats his cheek. "Well, not like we want another one from that clone. Who knows if that genetic material will stand up to doing that again."

"You cannot do this." He _hates_ this. He utterly _hates_ feeling helpless but is still trying to think of a way out. There has to be a way. However, everything in him feels tired and heavy. He's angry with himself and jerks his head away from her, "I will not let you."

"I don't think you understand me." Even though she couldn't actually hurt him physically, she's much better with mental. "Your '_choices'_? You have_ none_. Your will? _Pointless_. So why don't you just be a good little _'it'_ and accept the fact that you're never getting out of here."

"Why do you need me?" Maybe if he keeps her talking...? "It is obvious that a body is not necessary for you to create life on your own."

"Well, no. But it takes far too long to keep experimenting on something that nature gives freely." She stands up with a smile, "Just sit tight. It'll be all over soon."

With that she left, ignoring whatever he would have said after that.

Breathing out for a moment, he triest to focus. He could get out of here. He had to because now, he wasn't just thinking of himself any more.

* * *

><p>"Lets go." Red Arrow has a quiver full of arrows now. He glances over at Conner who's still reluctant to leave Loren with Dinah.<p>

"Are you certain you don't want-?" Dinah frowns, she doesn't like this plan at all. "At least call the team to help. You know they will."

"She's right." Conner wished it didn't take too much time to round them up though, "We should call for help."

Red Arrow's lips thin just for a moment before he nods, "You call them. I'll go ahead and send the coordinates back so you can meet me there."

"Be careful." Conner glances away at Loren for a moment, "Not like.. I care or anything."

The archer snorts, "Right."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I may be almost done! Woot, that means- ANOTHER STORY TO UPLOAD and I can finish everyone else! (for..once maybe?)

* * *

><p>Kaldur has been working on ways of how to get out of this infernal cage for the past hour and a half. He realized that trying to break the bars themeselves was not a smart idea. At least his clothes stopped smoking by now. Another thing he knows now, is that ripping the collar off will do nothing more than make him tired. It is almost a hopeless situtation. Even more so, the wristbands they had placed on him as well with the collar. They were doing everything they can to impend his movement and strength.<p>

So for now, he waits, planning the moment when that woman comes back. He didn't have to wait much longer when the door opens again and she walks over to his cage.

"Well, looks like you're behaving." She said opening it, "Good boy. According to our scientist, you have to ingest this. Of course we can also inject it, but where is the fun of that?" She looks to her left where three soldiers stood, "Hold him down."

"Yes, ma'am!"

His eyes widen as he kicks out with his left foot, catching one of them in the stomach but turns to bring the same leg around to kick that one, but he's caught and thrown against the bars of the cage, being shock over his limit again. He coughs, falling to the ground but glares up at them.

"Now, will you behave?" Reba tsks a bit as Kaldur sprints towards the door and tried to leave, only to face more guards outside. One of them had a remote. His eyes widen slightly as regisantion began to sink in.

No way out.

Even so, he wouldn't do it willingly. His jaw is clamp shut as he's forced to sit again. He wouldn't drink it. He refuses to. Then he remembers her other words- an injection. His shoulders- his entire body- tense as she drew near.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, darlin'." Reba told him with a roll of her eyes, "It's not even a 'baby' yet anyway."

"That does not matter." Kaldur said through clenched teeth, "You are taking my _choice-_ _my_ decision on the matter- _away_. Even if I did not wish to keep it, I would not go along with you still because you do _not_ care what I think or feel."

She tilts her head slightly smirking a little, "You're right. I don't give a _damn_. Now open wide, it'll be over quickly."

He pulls back, turning his head, even as they stood around him forcing him to be still. Just as they manage to pry open his mouth, the lights went out, putting everything in complete darkness.

"What the?" Reba glowers, "What happened?"

"Someone-_ AH!_"

"Willis? Willis? Where are you?"

"Ma'am there's been a breach in the system! Intruders have inflitrated our compound." A soldier- he believes he is from what Kaldur could see. His pale eyes adapted well in the darkness as he watches the soldiers rush away and the hum of a backup generator coming to life. It's now or never.

He bolts, running at full tilt towards the door and out as he could hear Reba's screech, "Get him!"

He's disoriented, but Kaldur only has a moment to decide if should head straight or turn left.

He turns left and kept running along trying to figure out which way would take him closer to the surface or an exit. Pausing for a moment he looks around again but could hear the footsteps of soldiers and others coming behind him and to his left at this cross walk. So, he turns right and runs for a bit before finding a ladder. He climbs up, his hands still bound by the rubber bracelets that grace his wrists. Balancing percariously on the ladder, he turns the wheel on the top above and pushes it open.

It is only his misfortune to find that he's in a lab of some sort. A lab that still had people in it. He couldn't go back because there were more of them. Maybe if-

The doors to the science lab is blast open by some invisible force. His ears can pick up the sounds that are so distinctive now, he knows them when he hears them breathe.

"Miss Martian?" He doesn't know where she is per'say, but the blur that follows her only confirms his suspicions. "Kid."

"You know, this really isn't flattering." Kid Flash smiles a bit, but went to take care of the sceintists and others with Miss Martain.

Kaldur never thought he'd be so glad to see them as he did then. It's only better when the others find their way there. Even better, Conner crushes the bands on his wrists and neck. He feels infintely better but they still have to get out of here.

"Lets go." Robin said, "This place is rigged to go at any moment."

Artemis shakes her head as she follows them out, "I swear, Robin, maybe we should just call you Pyro?"

"Well, that is what this team is best known for. Blowing things up." Kid Flash told her with a smirk but speeds ahead, "I'll check ahead!"

"Why do I think that was a bad idea?" Red Arrow mutters.

"Because it is?" Artemis glances over at him but continues on.

"Miss Martain, keep tabs on him." Kaldur calls out to her, even though he's having difficulty keeping up with them. Whatever that serum is, it still hasn't worked its way out of his system yet.

Which is how he somehow found himself being scoop up by Conner who didn't even break a stride while Red Arrow only seems to be running somewhere behind him, covering him and the others.

"Now, Red Arrow!" Robin shouts from ahead.

What did he mean- _oh_.

An explison follows shortly after they were clear. He could see the billowing smoke that rushes towards them and the figure of Red Arrow being caught in it. For a few seconds, he doesn't breathe until he could see the archer again gaining to catch up with them.

After that, he breathes easily but wish he could at least leave on his own, but the stubborn set look on Conner's face told him that it wouldn't be wise to do so.

In the end, he finds himself stuck between both Red Arrow and Conner being asked only a few immediate questions but the rest could wait when they arrive at Mt. Justice.

* * *

><p>"Again?" Aquaman- well it wasn't just him this time. His father, Cal Durham, came as well. His mother must be quite worried... But at the moment his father was speaking and Kaldur kind of wants to hide. However he makes himself sit there and nod at his father.<p>

After the quick check up, and again the confirmation- yes pregant again. No not telling this time- the last thing on the list of today was this.

He has a sinking feeling his father will not let this go as easily as the first time.

"Do you not_ know_ what protection is? I mean, Kaldur, I understand about the..about Loren." Cal said to him, "But this time? What will you do? Your mother's worried and-"

"Father, I believe I have the situation under control." Kaldur shifts uncomfortably in his seat. There's a reason why he didn't wish to tell his mother of such things yet. His father didn't like the idea in the first place but had said nothing given the circumstances. Even though Kaldur thinks his father wishes to kill Conner with kryptonite. "No one knows outside of this-"

"Kaldur'ahm." Cal sighed deeply, "It is just, the last time you had _complications-_ which your mother doesn't know about, thank god." He just wished his son would get this, "It has nothing to do with your_ ability_ to handle this, but the lack of concern-"

"It will be fine." Kaldur says suddenly, "It was only a small complication."

"Kaldur'ahm."

But the younger of the two only smiles a bit at him, "I_ know_ the risks, father. I am willing to do this still."

"You could-"

"I know."

However, there isn't much Cal could do because given the laws of Atlantis..."Be careful and at least tell us when is the best time to visit. Your mother truly can't wait to see Loren and this child as well."

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: woot, ending is near! Why? Mah, I like leaving loose ends just in case I feel like coming back to them. '3' Was thinking of making a collection of one-shots that I simply didn't include in all my yj stories. (mostly smut or maybe missing scenes? Dunno)

* * *

><p>For a while, which was at least three or four days afterwards, he doesn't tell them about it, but Conner's been giving him 'looks' and being quite careful around him. He wonders if Conner can smell the change in him or if it's become more pronounced. Either way, Kaldur only delayed the invetiable because he didn't want to talk about it quite yet.<p>

He understood his father's worry about it but he believed that he'll be alright. Hopefully, or may he's being navie and it would be best that he didn't go through with it. However...

His webbed hand curls slightly over his stomach as he stares in the rec room where Loren is being mostly entertained by her 'aunts' and 'uncles'. Red Arrow had a misson, but he said he would be back soon. Kaldur just wants him to come back safely and in all this, Superman actually showed up to talk to Conner.

If that isn't a miracle, Kaldur wasn't sure what is. Though, it would be duly noted that Conner seems to halfway brush off the man of steel. Kaldur couldn't blame him too much for that since he's been mostly on his own and...

"Hey," Artemis smiles a bit at him, "What's the matter? You look serious."

"It is nothing." Kaldur turns from her putting on a smile, "I simply am thinking of the future."

Artemis raises a brow watching him, "Is that the truth or do you want me to stop bugging you?"

"It is the truth."

* * *

><p>He finally gets around to talking to both Conner and Roy later on that weekend. It's not that he's nervous, he's not. It's more that he's unsure as to what they'll say. Moreover, if he told them about that condition...<p>

Perhaps he should with hold it?

Still, they're looking at him in the kitchen of the mountain. The others have gone to bed long ago leaving the three of them quite alone.

"Well?" Roy blows on his coffee but takes a sip before glancing at him, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I believe it would be best to to find a better place to live after this." Kaldur decides he won't play around anymore. "Before you came to rescue me, that woman told me I was not receptive to their intentions-simply put I am pregnant again, it seems." He actually colored a little at that but otherwise kept his composure. "Though I may have to return here for the last few months."

"Seriously?" Conner has a smile, "How far?"

"There..may also be a question as to who the father is."

That apparently got both their attention because they were actually looking at each other. Conner didn't look too pleased about this, but Roy had carefully schooled his features -but not with out that ghost of a smile on his lips.

Which alone is reassuring enough that Kaldur relaxes a little. "Until I am further alone, we will not know the results yet."

"Guess we better get a new place." Roy mutters sipping his drink.

* * *

><p>The argument happens almost out of the blue- or rather it simply could not be <em>contained<em>. Kaldur has the misfortune of walking into such a thing because he has no idea how it starts. In fact, they've been living together for a little over a month. He wonders, really, how long had Conner thought like this.

"-At least he came to me_ willingly_." Roy had said coolly with slightly narrow eyes. "Unlike you-"

"_Hey!_ I wasn't even in my right mind when that happened! Anyway, at least I don't go around taking _other_ people's-!"

"He's not even _your_-"

"Will you_ both_ stop this."There's only so much of a headache he could take- wait..he really _did_ have a headache really. "I belong to _neither_ of you, I _chose_ this." He breathes out a little, "I _chose_ this life. If you wish to remain in it, then _stop_ this madness. I do not wish to choose, but if I must, I can do it _without_ either of you if you continue this." Maybe he's just a bit dizzy? Still, he moves away from them. He needed to lay down for a bit.

"Kaldur?" Conner follows him, even though he threw a nasty look at Roy, "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine."

* * *

><p>There's some satisfaction that Roy gets out of Conner having to deal with the moody Atlantean. The cravings, once again, has set in along with the other bits of madness. The only thing that had been absent was the morning sickness. Which, now that he thinks about it, isn't too unusual. He just wasn't sure if it applied to Kaldur.<p>

However, he's notice something odd about him. Often staring off into nothing with a hand resting on his stomach like there's something comforting about it or maybe it was something else?

He doesn't know, but he's about to try and find out- however, every time he tries, Kaldur changes the subject.

It's becoming more frustrating each time so he decided to do something else.

He'll go see Robin and get answers that way.

* * *

><p>When Roy confornts Kaldur about this, it's a day later. Conner's at school right now and Loren's down for her afternoon nap.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" His voice is tight and low as to not wake the baby-soon to be one year old in the next room. "Why?"

Kaldur looks away before actually looking at him again, "Because I believe I can do this." He breathes out, "I cannot put my life before it. Not when I-we- worked so hard to save it."

"We didn't even_ know_." Roy argues, "We were trying to save _-your-_ life!" He runs his hand through his hair, "Good god, Kaldur, why? Why didn't you tell us about that when you told us you were pregnant again? "

"Because then I would have changed my mind." Kaldur told him looking down, "I would have lost my resolve and all that- that _mad_ woman and everything she put me through- it would mean _nothing_."

"I don't want to lose _you_." Roy said finally, "I swear, if it comes down to it, I'll chose you. Because there is no other_ 'you_'."

Kaldur fell silent for a while before he just breathes out, "I understand and respect that position. If-"

"Kaldur, we've been _through_ this before."

"I know..I know, my friend. I only hope-"

"_Fuck_." Roy just leans over and just held him close trying to wrap his mind around the thought that they could lose him. He doesn't want that. Even if it meant his own child would have to be sacrificed, because he- "Fine."

Kaldur glances at him, "Pardon?"

"You win. But you will practically _live_ at the Watchtower. Anything- I mean _anything_- that hurts, you_ better_ tell us." This position sucked. It sucked so much and so hard. They shouldn't have to decide this. "None of that 'I didn't want to burden you' shit either. Understood?"

He smiles slightly, "Of course."

"Will you tell Conner?"

He nods but not because he wants to go through that again. It's really because he must.

* * *

><p>Conner didn't take it well either but at this point, it's mote. Though, after this, Kaldur believes he should do opt for..an additional procedure. They couldn't risk this again.<p>

But such thoughts are far away now because Loren's birthday would be in a few days and for the moment, Kaldur enjoys this lull where she's chattering on about something. Her words, she's still learning to speak or really to speak properly in both languages, often slur together. Though she calls him '_Mater_', the Atlantean word for 'mother', she calls Conner '_Dadee_' and Roy '_Daddah_'. Which is quite adorable, even to him. Even more so was how she mixed certian words from Atlantean with English.

For instance, the simple word 'light' for her is _lught_. Lux, meaning 'light' and the simple word 'light'. Annex Orin was more like '_Aning Rin_'.

For now, though, it's enough to watch her as she hops up and down against the small rounded table in their new home, watching some supposedly education show- Seasame Street?. Her hair has grown out beautifully, in his humble opinion, curling every which way in a halo around her head. Some call it dirty blonde, he calls it sunkissed. Dark roots but the ends were light blonde. Her teeth even came in quite nicely and she's been mostly weened to a sippy cup.

He wonders a little about what she'll be like when she gets older. He decides not to think about it when he leans over and picks her up with something of a sigh. Must be his back again, but he doesn't worry about it as she settles on his side patting at his stomach.

"Babe?" She presses her forehead against his stomach, "Baaaaaaabe?" Then she turns her head and presses her ear against it. "Hm..."

"It can hear you." he reminds her amused somewhat and tries not to wince when kicked- apparently it kicked in her direction which lead her to squealing in response.

Right now, he won't trade this for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Pacing, that's all they could do right now because even Superboy's x-ray vision is somehow blocked at the moment. Red Arrow's exhausted having just come back from helping one of the other heroes that called in a favor. Superboy's fidgeting with Loren's hair a bit. Straightening out everything that wasn't even crooked on her clothes.<p>

They haven't been told anything yet and it's driving them up the wall.

"How about I take Loren to the cafeteria?" Miss Martian offers.

"I'll come with." Kid Flash says instantly. He hates these sistutations. He wants to know now and he wants to be able to do something about it. Anything. Even though he knows he's out of his death and he might just lose a friend. On the flip side, everything could be ok.

It would have to be. He glances over to where Robin and Artemis should've been but something came up and the two were needed in Gotham for some reason. He, like the others, hope they would get back in one peice.

It's Aquaman and some other guy- Kid Flash decides it must be Kaldur's dad- talking in harsh hush tones away from them. He's tempted to ask either Miss Martian or Superboy what they're saying.

But everyone else is focused on the door.

Leaving's a good option for the moment. "We'll be right back."

Superboy reluctantly lets the toddler go and shakes his head 'no' at Miss Martian's question of getting them anything.

He _can't_ eat. He _doesn't_ want to sleep, he _doesn't_ want anything to drink, what he _wants_ is to know if Kaldur will be alright. If he knew that, then-

The door slides open, catching those who still remain there in the waiting room by surprise. They brace themselves, thoughts swirling and falling upon each other, worrying trying to reassure themselves but failing because the 'what if's kept rudely barging in on their more optimistic thoughts.

_What if_...?

So, they wait for the news that could possibly change their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

An: Last chapter. o3o

* * *

><p>*Five years later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Let <em>go<em>!" She whines trying to move, "Daddy! Tell Con to let go!"

"She got my toy!"

"Do not!"

"Daaaaad."

"I said let _GO_!"

The crash that followed that made all the occupants in the house wince- or at least the adult ones, "Loren- Do not put your brother_ in_ the wall."

"But Daddy.."

"No buts." Conner told her, "Go help him out of the wall. Besides, it's almost time and I am not the one that's going to tell him about that hole."

Roy sighed, he really is not going to finish any of this. Sure they've cut back on the superhero thing unless it's completely important and after this, they'll give it up for a while longer until the kids were old enough to be able to defend themselves. Still, the red haired man glances over at the clock before putting away the bow and other crimefighting gear to get up and help them.

They were going to the beach that was just a little ways from the house they bought almost five years ago. The decision had been made almost immediately and it was a pretty safe place to rest and raise children.

He's not even sure how the hell they managed this kind of life. Especially with Loren's superstrength always coming into play now and then and Conard's issue with water made it hard for them to be in public beaches often enough. Still, it wasn't that bad of a life, even though he thinks this is some kind of dream.

He's even getting along with the tykebomb. What the _hell_ happened?

Of course, the reminder of 'what the hell happened' came in and tugs on him, "Dad, come on." Con seems to have shaken off the hit earlier. Another good thing about his genetics. It seemed to have made him pretty durable to his sister's powers.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy smiled slightly but ruffled the top of his son's curly strawberry blonde hair. Though it was more red than blonde really, with bright blue eyes beaming up at him for a moment before the boy runs off. "Anything else we need?"

"No." Conner picked up the bag as Roy got the cooler, "I'm just glad it's over for now.'

"Do you really believe that, tykebomb?"

"Shut it, Robin Hood knock off."

Loren pouts a bit, "Don't do that." She said to them, "Mater will be mad."

"And _then,_ Mater will drown you _both_ til you're good again." Conard added.

"Our kids are so_ happy_ about our impending deaths." Roy commented calmly as they came to the empty beach. At this time of day, no one would be around for hours. "That just makes me all _warm_ and _fuzzy_ inside."

"Heh, kryptonians don't need to breathe." Conner smirked at him.

"_Bull_." But either way he saw the kids had picked a spot out. "Every time we come here, I always have to set up. Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm watching them."

"That-"

"Again with the fighting?" Both of them turn to look at their third who came down the sand dunes towards them. "Really, I would have thought you two have come past these differences."

"It's not fighting." Roy told him, "More like, a mutual disagreement."

"I see." Kaldur said amuse at this but smiles more as the kids call him. "Well, I better see what they want."

Now, both Conner and Roy had to set up camp. Not that either actually minded. In fact, they were both somewhat relieved to tell the truth. After Conard was born, Kaldur had a difficult time. More so than usual really that had left him bedridden for a while. Then there was that woman- she did not give up.

For almost three years after that event, she kept chasing them from where they were. Even now, after they defeated her and imprisoned most of her people- they still haven't caught Reba Marsh. It often vexed all three of them, espeically at night.

In a way, though, it gave them a reason to retreat from the public hero life to this. Today marked the fifth anniversay of this, but not only that. Kaldur, who had eventually regained his strength and went back into it to lure the woman away, has finally also given his burden of 'Aqualad' over to Garth- offically that is. Of course, from what they heard Garth would rather be called Tempest, but who really cares?

The important part of this was, they were _alive_, they would _survive_ and they were all _together_.

Setting up the grill, Roy glances over at them curiously enough wondering a bit. The thoughts he had, the misgivings they all had during those years seem distant now. Still, he knows they can't relax completely. Not when Reba was still lurking somewhere. The thought still made him tense enough that even Conner noticed.

"Reba?" He mutters getting the bag of charocal. "We did everything, but even the League's connection gave us nothing."

"That's what worries me." Roy's hand twitched for a weapon or something, but he knows better then to flash such things around without reason. "She's out there somewhere and could be waiting for us to drop our guard."

"Who says we are?" Conner lit the grill, "We both know that this place is wired, that the kids and even Kaldur's clothes have tracking devices on them. In them, I suppose. I don't know what else we could do."

"I know." He ran his hand through his hair but glances up as a red ship flew overhead. "They're here. But would it kill them to use a car?"

"You know how Wally gets. Him and Cars."

Roy snorts, "Tch, don't remind me. I'm still having nightmares. He's never allowed to take them anywhere in a car."

"Hey guys!" M'gann's one of the first of the former Team to greet them, "We brought more stuff!"

"I would hope so." Roy glanced over seeing the speedster carrying more things than Artemis who grinned. "The resident black hole is here."

"Hey. I just have a metabolism thing, you know that." Wally says. "Sorry, Robin wanted to be here but you know.."

"But he says he'll be by later." Artemis adds, "So why not get started?"

"Right." Conner smiled a bit looked around.

Hell, it isn't what he ever imaged, but this- this seems more like home than ever.

* * *

><p>AN: eh, I know I know, I could've drawn it out a little bit, but my muse has utterly and completely abandoned me here and all I could think about was ending the story at the beach. On the other hand, like with a lot of my stories, I left it open ended. I left a few things that could be elaborated on later in one-shots if I feel up to it.<p>

Also, yeah, the last one was a boy and he belonged to Roy.

His name, like Loren's is a mix of all three of their names.

Conrad Jackson Harper (age: 5)

Which would make his older sister Loren Lian Kent(age: 6)


End file.
